


Gone

by kogasu_jiyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First work - Freeform, Haikyuu!! AU, Haikyuu!!mafia!AU, Natsu Hinata is important, Varying POV, bad, bad action scenes, everyone is ooc (?), i don’t know how mafias work, ooc Hinata shoyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasu_jiyu/pseuds/kogasu_jiyu
Summary: Hinata Shoyo used to be happy.He joined Karasuno with one goal in mind—to save Natsu from Seijoh.He swears to do everything in his power to get her back.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

“To an everlasting bond.”

Wakatoshi Ushijima’s flat tone rang throughout the long hallway, reaching the ears of every guest.

It was the ending to a more-than-successful meeting. Everyone had just agreed to a truce and division of power between all five main mafia groups— Karasuno, Aoba Johsai (commonly known as Seijoh), Nekoma, Fukurodani, and of course, Shiratorizawa, the leader of them all. Every member of each group had arrived just this morning and stayed for the festivities of tonight.

  
Hinata Shoyo used to be a happy man. 

Although he was only fifteen years old, he was a mafia member that most people know as “Ninja Shoyo”. His fast reflexes allowed him to kill people without anyone ever seeing him.

Now, he was hollow. Ever since he lost his sister Natsu to kidnappers wearing aqua and white, he’s sworn revenge and has never been the same.

Daichi Sawamura, the head of Karasuno, sat by his Vice Koushi Sugawara as they dug into the feast before them. He watched on as his muscle, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, chatted with some of his fellow Karasuno members. He poured himself a glass of wine before settling down and chatting with Suga.

Kuroo Tetsurou couldn’t relax himself at this grand seating. His Vice, Kozume Kenma, couldn’t care less about having power but his reputation as the most feared strategist in this syndicate made it so he was a valuable asset. Kenma picked at his food every once in a while, his eyes glued to his phone.

Tooru Oikawa was the life of the party, chatting casually with members of all the mafia groups, much to his Vice, Hajime Iwaizumi’s dismay. He could feel a certain orange-haired boy’s eyes on him, casting down a murderous aura.

Koutaro Bokuto’s plate was stacked with meat and vegetables of all kinds, and at his right was his trusted comrade and Vice, Keiji Akaashi. Akaashi’s average plate paled in comparison to Bokuto’s, but that didn’t matter to him. He ate his food in silence as Bokuto stuffed food into his mouth nonstop.

And then there was the head of the party, Wakatoshi Ushijima, with his Vice, Satori Tendou. He looked at all of the people in his hall. He barely knew any of their names, besides the Heads. He didn’t even know the name of the Vices. (Well, some of them he remembered. There’s Iwa-Chan from Seijoh, right?) Ushijima sighed, looking down at his plate of food before eating it, sipping from his wine.  
  


Ushijima liked this wine as soon as he took the first sip. Every Vice and Head of each group was required to being something to the festivities, and he admitted that this person had very good taste. He would have to compliment him later.  
  


His eyes, however, widened as he took a swallowed. His heart started pounding.

“Sweet.” He muttered to no one in particular, and Tendou, having heard that word, poured more in his cup.   
  
That was the only sip he took that night.

The next day, Ushijima was found dead with poison streaming through his veins.

With the leader gone, there was no chance that everybody would agree to equal power.

War would break out between the four groups.

And of course, only one can rise to the top.

But Hinata isn’t interested in that.

He just wants his sister.

And he’ll do whatever it takes to get her back.


	2. The Whereabouts of Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whereabouts of Kageyama Tobio, who did not attend the party last evening, and others.

Kageyama Tobio was somewhat of a coward.   
  


He had turned tail on his former group, Aoba Johsai, and had decided that he didn’t want to become a member of the mafia. He wanted to be a volleyball player.

Needless to say, nobody liked that.

Kageyama panted, turning the corner into an alleyway that was barely lit. He was lucky he wasn’t injured, and tried to control his panicked breaths.

He hid behind a dumpster, the object reeking of, well, garbage, as he stood up and ran down the alleyway as he heard his pursuers’ footsteps.   
  


He ran into an abandoned square, surrounded by run-down buildings on three sides. He stepped into the middle of the square just as his black haired chaser raised a gun.

”We don’t want to have to hurt you.” he said, in an attempt to calm him down. “Just, come back, and we can talk this over.”

”Kageyama, Oikawa cares about you a lot and will listen to reason.” His pink haired comrade added. “Please, come back.”

Kageyama was panicking.

_I don’t want to go back.  
_

“I—I don’t want to go back.”   
  


The black haired man raised his gun. “Then you’re coming by force.”

All Kageyama saw was the blinding flash of orange and both men fell to their knees.   
  


“Come on.” The orange haired _ninja_ said, pulling on Kageyama’s arm.   
  


Kageyama followed him.

They ended up at some strange but grand mansion, placed in the middle of nowhere. A silver haired man opened the gates for the pair and Kageyama was invited inside of the building, and gasped.

This was, without a doubt, Karasuno headquarters.

 _Would they torture me?_ Kageyama thought. _They know I’m from Seijoh, it’s written all over my face._

”Who’s this?” the silver haired man asked the ninja.

He shrugged. “He was being cornered by two Seijoh men. Betrayal, maybe. But as much as that whole group of pansies deserves to rot, I can tell this guy is different.”

”What’s your name?” The man asked, touching my hand gingerly as he lead me inside.

”Kageyama T-Tobio.” I managed to say, nervousness crawling up my legs. “I-I promise, I don’t p-plan on hurting any of you.”

”The second you try and hurt us I’m going to ask Tsukishima to break all your bones.” the man said in a consoling tone of voice.

Kageyama didn’t like it at all.

”I’m Sugawara Koushi, but just call me Suga. I assume you know about me?”

“Karasuno’s Vice. Oikawa talks about you a lot.”

”Oh? I’m flattered.”

”He’s always talking about...killing you.”

”I’m still flattered.”

Kageyama thought Suga was weird.

”Here we are.” Suga said, gesturing towards a small bedroom. A short blonde girl sat inside, cleaning the windowsills and she flinched when she heard Suga’s voice.

”Sugawara-San! What are you doing here?” she asked, picking up her dustpan and running over to him. “Who’s this?”

”Yachi, I said to just call me Suga. And this is a member of Seijoh who was attacked by his own men. Could you take care of him? We have a meeting—erm, party tonight.”

”Y-yessir! Right away!” she squeaked.

” _Just Suga is fine...”_ the silver haired muttered as he shut the door, leaving Kageyama in Yachi’s care.

”You know, if Hinata saved you and you’re from _Seijoh,_ he must see something incredible in you.” Yachi murmured, looking down at Kageyama and gasping when she noticed he was still awake. “O-oh my! I’m sorry I disturbed you! I should just stay quiet!”

He sighed and laid down, dreaming of a certain orange haired boy named Hinata.  
  


———————————————————————

Tendou sat down on a rugged couch, a gun resting on the cushion beside him.

”Tendou, you should eat something.” Shirabu said, concern in his voice. “I know you’re upset about what happened to Ushijima, but we can’t have the Vice dying too.”

Tendou grumbled as he snatched a piece of bread from Shirabu’s hands. “I’m fine, Shirabu. And I’m not going to die. Not until I find out who killed Ushijima.”

”He was poisoned, yes? Did he mention anyone who might’ve killed him?”

”All he did was say his wine was sweet. With all the wine we had I guess it could’ve been anyone.”

”I suppose. But you know, everyone will be attacking us soon. Without Ushijima our power is greatly decreased, so I suggest we start running.”

”We are not cowards, Shirabu. We will stand and fight.”

”And die. Goshiki and Semi have already fled. We should follow them.”

”Shirabu—“

”You are not the head, Tendou. If you want to stay, fine. But if you die without ever finding out Ushijima’s killer I think you’ll never truly be able to pass on.”

With that, Shirabu left the room.

Tendou sighed.   
  


He would find the killer, no matter what.   
  
Even if it meant joining _them._

 _They_ are a group of outcasts, former mafia members whose groups were defeated and they managed to escape being held prisoner. They had Date Tech, Johzenji, and Nohebi members, and now, Shiratorizawa.

”Well well, look what the cat dragged in.” Daishou smirked, looking down at the Shiratorizawa members. “Why shouldn’t we just kill you now?”

”Because, you _snake,_ we accept any fallen member, whether they were former enemies or current kings. So, welcome to our little group. I’m Futakuchi. Make yourself at home.”

Tendou scowled. The sooner he leave this place, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly about what happens after Ushijima is killed and where Kageyama stands.
> 
> I don’t care about Kudos or anything so don’t drop any of you don’t feel like it. Comment criticism if you want, I’m trying to become a better writer. That’s the only reason I’m posting this after all.
> 
> Enjoy.


	3. First Time in Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Kageyama is working as a sniper for Karasuno. He is currently on a mission with Hinata when he runs into someone unexpected.

“Kageyama, are you in position?”

”Yes, I am. This is the third time you asked—nervous?”

”As if.”

Hinata smirked as he jumped through the shadows, watching carefully as a formally dressed man approached a run down building.

Or, at least it _looked_ run down.

Inside was a raging bar, where anyone could come as long as you had ID. Which Hinata did not.   
  
But opportunity presented itself.

Hinata skillfully flung his knife into the man’s neck, killing him before he fell to the ground. He picked up the man’s ID and threw his body to the side.   
  


“Hinata, did you get it?” Kageyama asked through his earpiece.   
  


“What kind of amateur do you take me for? Of course I did.” Hinata responded, annoyance in his voice. “Let’s just get this over with. It’s four in the morning and I hate morning assignments.”

”Early bird gets the worm.” Kageyama said inspirationally.

”Shut the fuck up.”

Hinata heard Kageyama snicker as he walked into the bar.

It was wild, even for four in the morning. You’d think most people would’ve went home, but there was easily almost two hundred people in here.   
  


Hinata sighed, taking a seat at the bar. 

“What does the target look like?” he asked Kageyama.   
  


“He’s...uh—hm, about 5’7, black hair, green eyes?”

”Is that supposed to be a question?”

”Uh—“

”Whatever. I’ll do this myself.”

Hinata grumbled as the bartender walked up to him.   
  


“Can I get you anything, sir?” he asked.   
  


“Just an ice water.” Hinata replied. The man nodded.

Hinata scanned the bar for the target when his phone dinged. He picked it up.

_He’s sitting two seats to your left. -Yamaguchi_

He stared at the message. Yamaguchi was here too? He couldn’t even detect the freckled boy. He was getting better at blending in.

The bartender gave him his drink with a slice of lime. Hinata took the water gratefully, adjusting the lime so it was on the left side of his drink and twirling his straw twice. The bartender gave a slight nod.

He sipped his water, the cold liquid not helping him stay awake at all.   
  


“Kageyama, how are things on your end?” He asked. “Everything’s going fine here.”

”They’re fine, Hinata. Sixteen people went into the bar after you, but nobody saw the body.” Kageyama said. “I’m still watching, though.”

”Remind me again why I’m on this mission. Yamaguchi could’ve done it himself, right?”

”Yamaguchi doesn’t have the guts to kill people like you do. Plus, he relies on that beanpole to distract people while he knocks them out.”

Hinata clicked his tongue. “I hate this. We’re doing work for _free_ at _four AM._ Daichi’s lost it.”

”Dumbass, this is to help strengthen our bond with Seijoh.” Kageyama retorted, and Hinata hissed at him.   
  


“ _Strengthen our bonds_ my ass. We don’t need that group of pansies with us.” Hinata slid now-empty cup back to the bartender.  
  


“Would you like a soda, sir?” he offered.   
  


_Code for—the deed is done._

”No.” Hinata said, bowing in thanks. The bartender lifted his hat in return, revealing a small tuft of blonde hair amongst the brown ones. Hinata left without another word.

”Kageyama, I’m done. Let’s go home.”

”Ah, is this Chibi-Chan?”   
  


Hinata froze as he registered the syrupy sweet voice that had just responded to him.

” _Oikawa?_ What the fuck are you doing here? Where’s Kageyama?”   
  


“So many questions.” Oikawa responded. “I didn’t hurt Kageyama, at least not permanently. And I just wanted to see you! It’s been two years since we properly chatted, after all.”

”Because I’m not interested in talking with you Seijoh scum.” Hinata growled, taking out his gun. “Where are you? Don’t be a coward.”

”Cowardice and wanting to live are two different things, Chibi-Chan.”   
  


“Where’s Kageyama?”   
  


“That’s _my_ line. It’s been two years since he ran away from me. Is it too much to want to see him?”

”Yes.”

”I guess.”

Hinata heard a gunshot and he flinched, jumping into the shadows.   
  


“Oikawa, care to explain why you have a _sniper_ shooting at me?!” Hinata snarled, looking for where the bullet was shot from. “I’m going to fucking kill you next time I see you.”

”Whoa whoa whoa, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Oikawa said casually. “That wasn’t me. Give me a second...”

Hinata heard footsteps from the other line, then he heard a horrifying _snap._  
  


Oikawa let out a breath of relief. “It was just some sniper from _them._ I don’t think he was hired, though. Looks like he just wanted to kill you.”

Hinata huffed. “Where’s Kageyama?”

”What are you, a broken record? Is that the only thing you can say?” Oikawa joked. Hinata didn’t respond.

”Hmph. He’s in room 302 in the apartment directly in front of you. He’s alive, so don’t worry. I guess I’ll see you some other time. Bye, Chibi-chan~!”

The line went dead.

Hinata let out a very intricate line of curse words under his breath as he rushed to the room Oikawa had said.

Sure enough, Kageyama was in the room, passed out on the floor. Hinata checked his pulse, and to true to Oikawa‘s words, he was alive.   
  


“Who’s the dumbass now?” Hinata grumbled, picking up his partner’s body. He walked to the car that was waiting outside, stepping in before anything else could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care about Kudos or anything so don’t drop any of you don’t feel like it. Comment criticism if you want, I’m trying to become a better writer. That’s the only reason I’m posting this after all.
> 
> Enjoy.


	4. Poisoned Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the man is poisoned, and what’s going on with Nekoma.

“It looks to me like Kageyama was just knocked out. He should be awake in half an hour or so.” Yachi said, sitting down next to Hinata by Kageyama’s bed.   
  


“Thanks, Yachi.” Hinata said. He stood up to leave.  
  


“Um, Hinata?”

”What?”

”Tsukishima was able to get some information out of the man Nishinoya poisoned. Sugawara said to tell you right away.”

Hinata turned around in interest. “What did he learn?”

”Well, the man that you were assigned to kill was someone who pulled a scam on Seijoh. That’s why we were asked to kill him—“

”If it’s useless shit like that I’m leaving.” Hinata cut her off.   
  


“N-no, it’s just that...Hinata...the man told us that he saw an orange haired child. A young girl. And she was _alive.”_

Hinata whipped his head towards Yachi so quickly she flinched in surprise.

”Did he learn anything else? Did he say where she was? Anything?” Hinata asked quickly. Yachi was surprised at how fast someone’s mood could change. 

”The man died before he could say anything else.”

Yachi squeezed her eyes shut as she started to see Hinata’s face turn from a bubbly curious to a face of rage.   
  


He punched the wall behind them, leaving a dent. She was shaking at this point, curled up into a ball by Kageyama’s bed. She didn’t open them again until she heard Hinata leave.

She let out a sigh of relief.   
  


_At least he didn’t hit me this time._

She looked down at Kageyama, who was blissfully asleep.   
  


”He can’t lose you too...”

———————————————————————

Kenma’s face scrunched up as _Game Over_ flashed across his screen. He sighed, tossing his PSP to the side and checking his phone.

Kenma had gotten used to the mafia life rather quickly. He’s never had to torture someone, shoot someone, stab someone, nothing. All he’s done is show up, talk, and leave again.   
  


He knew it sounded simple, but really, he’d rather do anything else.

Being a strategist for the mafia isn’t easy. Messing up a plan can cost lives, and Kenma knew everyone in Nekoma. He didn’t want any of them to die (with the exception of a certain gray-haired member).   
  


And Kuroo. His childhood friend used to be so carefree, and Kenma longs for the days where they would just go outside and play volleyball or play some video game at his home. Those days were just faded memories by now, and Kuroo is just some typical power-hungry mafia lord.

Kuroo was always ambitious. When he heard Ushijima died, the first thing he did was question authority in the syndicate. The second thing he did was mourn.   
  


Kuroo wanted to rule the syndicate. It was as simple as that. He wanted control over Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, and Fukurodani. Kenma knew the power would go straight to his head and he wanted to stop him.

Kenma scrolled through his photos, stumbling across one where he and Hinata were eating pudding. Kenma had a small attempt at a smile on his face while Hinata stared directly into the camera with soulless eyes.

His two best friends had changed so much.

He knew Hinata had changed because of Natsu. She was nabbed three years ago by Aoba Johsai goons, and now Hinata swore revenge. Kenma was with him when losing Natsu finally sank in, and he was there when Hinata cried for three days straight.   
  


Kenma would never let Hinata die, and would never leave his side.   
  


Even if it meant leaving Nekoma.

He sighed, shutting his phone off and laying down on his bed face-up. Kuroo was in a meeting with Bokuto, the head of Fukurodani, and his Vice Akaashi Keiji. They were probably talking about an attack.   
  


Kenma hates attacks. That would mean work.

Kuroo suddenly popped into his room, startling Kenma into sitting up.

”Jeez, don’t look so shocked.” Kuroo said, laying against his door. “The meeting just ended, what’s up with you?”

”Kuroo, you’ve been talking about attacks recently...are you actually going to go through with it?” I asked.

He laughed. “Of course. I’m not a coward.”

”Who?”

”Maybe Karasuno.”

Kenma hissed at him. 

“What? Don’t want that orange haired shrimp to die?” Kuroo teased.

“Don’t talk about Shoyo like that.”

”You sound like an overprotective boyfriend.”

”I don’t care.”

Kuroo smiled. “We’re not sure yet, but if you _really_ don’t want us to attack Karasuno, that only leaves us one choice.”

Kenma looked away. 

“Seijoh it is.”


	5. Used to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukurodani.

Akaashi sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair.   
  


This was the sixth meeting with Nekoma, and it was only Thursday.   
  


There was nothing wrong with Nekoma. Kenma was supposedly the most feared strategist in the syndicate but he was just a shy, game-loving pudding head. And the rest of the group was fun loving and excitable.

But he _hated_ Kuroo.

Kuroo was an embodiment of everything he despised—power hungry, violent, merciless, and selfish.   
  


Even worse, he was pushing his ideals on to the head of Fukurodani, Bokuto.   
  


Bokuto was 19 years old, but he acted like he was a child. If it weren’t for Akaashi or the rest of Fukurodani he’d be a goner by now. But he’s not, and Akaashi is grateful for that.

Bokuto liked Kuroo, and Akaashi couldn’t see _why._ Bokuto liked power, yes, but he wasn’t going to kill countless men for it. He’d earn it with his own skills, only killing who he had to.

But ever since he got affiliated with that pain-in-the-ass Kuroo, he’s had a higher body count than anyone in the syndicate, including members from that group of outcasts.

Akaashi sighed, fiddling with his fingers. If Bokuto keeps meeting with Kuroo, they’re going to do something they’ll regret. And it might cost Bokuto’s life.

Akaashi didn’t want that.

That’s why after Bokuto and Kuroo’s first meeting, Akaashi went to Karasuno and begged for their help on keeping Bokuto from doing something wild.

The gray-haired Vice of Karasuno agreed, much to his surprise. He expected to be harshly rejected, then maybe imprisoned for sneaking out on to Karasuno grounds. But they _agreed,_ and Akaashi couldn’t understand why.

Maybe Akaashi didn’t understand as much as he thought he did.   
  


But they _agreed,_ and that’s all that mattered. Bokuto would be kept as safe as possible from a world of regret, and that’s all Akaashi ever wanted.   
  


“Aggashee! What’s for breakfast?” The white-and-silver haired boy called.

”Shirofuku’s making waffles, Bokuto.”  
  


“The meeting with Kuroo went well, don’t you think?”

”Hm. I’m not a big fan of Kuroo, so please excuse me when I say I blanked out during certain parts.”

”Akashi, that’s not very responsible!”

”Bokuto, you’re the least responsible person I know.”

”Hmph.” he pouted. “Why don’t you like Kuroo? He’s a cool guy.”

”He’s just...too wild for me.” I responded.   
  


“That’s cowardly.”   
  


“Maybe it is.”

Bokuto sighed. “Kuroo and I are going to attack Seijoh.”

I spat out my water, getting it all over the files in front of me. “What? Why?!”

”We talked about it during the meeting, Akashi. Kenma is thinking of a plan, so all we have to do is show up and kill people.”

_How can someone have such little regard for human life? I know it’s part of the lifestyle of a mafia member, but...still..._

”Right. I must’ve missed that. When?”

Bokuto thought about it. “We have a meeting on Saturday, and the attack is probably doing to be on Sunday.”

”Wait. That fast?”

”Me and Kuroo are ambitious, you know!”

I sighed. “Alright. Do whatever.”

Bokuto used to be cheerful and loving, but with a dark side. He used to be an idiot with a lovable personality. But now, he was only after power.

It was unforgivable.

_I need to tell Sugawara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care about Kudos or anything so don’t drop any of you don’t feel like it. Comment criticism if you want, I’m trying to become a better writer. That’s the only reason I’m posting this after all.
> 
> Enjoy.


	6. Guest

“Hinata, are you okay?” Sugawara asked. “I know you’re upset, but really, you can’t solve all your problems with violence.”

Hinata grumbled inaudibly.   
  


Sugawara sighed. “I visited Kageyama earlier today. It looks like he’s uninjured, but he panicked a bit when he realized that Oikawa saw him.”

”He needs to get over it. It’s been two years since he ran away, so he should suck it up and accept it.”

Suga laughed. “You shouldn’t be the one saying that, Hinata.”

Hinata reluctantly cracked a tiny smile.

”Now, it’s going to be eight soon. Should we head downstairs for breakfast?”

Hinata nodded, walking towards the door.

Suga smiled as his phone buzzed, and he saw a message from Akaashi. He only messaged if it was something serious, so Suga opened the message immediately.   
  


Suga liked Akaashi. He was strategic and calm, unlike his Head. Although Akaashi wanted us to protect Bokuto, he wasn’t cowardly. He just wanted to fill in the gaps.

He smiled. 

_Bokuto-san was talking with Kuroo earlier about making an attack on a Miyagi group. I will try to steer the conversation away from Karasuno, but do try and protect Seijoh, if_ _you could.  
_  
  


Suga made sure Akaashi knew he saw it, so he pocketed the phone and followed Hinata down the stairs.

The smell of pancakes, syrup, and strawberries wafted through the grand dining room and it made Suga’s stomach rumble. He walked into the dining room, where Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yachi, Asahi, and Daichi were already seated.

”Morning, guys!” Suga greeted cheerfully. His group mates returned the gesture.   
  


Suga was about to take his seat when three sharp knocks rang through the room, so he went to open the door.   
  


“Oikawa? Can we do something for you?”

The brunette stood in the doorway, leaning up against the door casually. “I’m actually here to see if I can have a little chat with Tobio-Chan.”

Kageyama looked away from Oikawa and Hinata fiddled with a knife he had pulled out.

”Uh—I don’t think now would be the best time, Oikawa. We can set something up later this week if you w—“

”It wasn’t a request.”

There was a crashing of glass from behind Suga as searing pain shot through his shoulder.   
  


“Suga!” Daichi cried, running up to his Vice.

” _Suga!”_ Oikawa mocked, twirling the smoking gun in his hand. “Please, I didn’t even hit any vitals. He’ll be fine in less than a day.”

”Son of a bitch!” Hinata shouted, and true to his name _Ninja Shoyo,_ Hinata was behind Oikawa in a flash. Oikawa’s eyes widened as he reacted on pure instinct, parrying the knife with one of his own. Oikawa slid across the floor from the force of the attack, bumping into Asahi, who hit him across the face.   
  


“Shit!” Oikawa cursed, wiping blood away from his mouth. He reached for a small switchblade up his sleeve when Kageyama shouted. 

” _Stop.”_

Everyone turned to look at him.

”There’s no point in fighting here—it’s still eight AM. Oikawa, if you want to have a conversation in private, come with me.”

Oikawa stick his nose in the air snobbishly. “It’s nice to see _someone_ among the flightless crows actually has class.”

Hinata stood in Kageyama’s way.

”Move, dumbass. This doesn’t concern you.”

”Kageyama.” Hinata’s voice was pure poison, and Kageyama felt himself flinch from the ginger’s assertiveness. “If you go into that room with that prick, I’m going too.”

”Hinata, it’s—“

”If you go into that room with him, I’m going too.”

”Shrimpy, this is a private matter. Please act your age.”

”I’m fucking seventeen, so don’t tell me what to do. If you talk again, I’ll stick this knife in your throat.”

Everybody in the room tensed up, including the members from Karasuno.

”Hinata.” Tsukishima said calmly. “Stand down.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Hinata glared at Tsukishima, knife raised. “Kageyama, tell the Seijoh prick to leave.”

”Oikawa, can you—“

”I’m not going to back down either.” Oikawa cut off sharply, drawing his own blade. “If Chibi-chan wants a fight, he can have one.”

Hinata hissed at him, taking a defensive stance in front of Kageyama.

”Ahem.”   
  
Daichi’s stern voice cut the tension effortlessly, turning to Oikawa and Hinata as he passed Sugawara off to Yachi.   
  


“Hinata, let Oikawa talk with Kageyama. He’ll leave faster once he gets what he wants.”

”You’re joking. You have to be.” Hinata replied, his glare now facing Daichi. The older man seemed unaffected by the coldness in his eyes.   
  


“Oikawa,” he said sharply, “you only get five minutes. Not a second more.”

Oikawa saluted, smiling, as he walked past Hinata with a smug smile.   
  


Hinata couldn’t take it.

”Hinata, no!” Asahi cried.

Hinata charged at Oikawa, who’s eyes widened as the smaller man ran at him with a knife in his hands.   
  


Suddenly, Hinata slumped over, the knife clattering time the floor as Kiyoko stood over him.   
  


“Shimizu-San!” Yachi exclaimed, tightening the bandages on Sugawara before running up to Hinata. Oikawa let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

”I only just woke up—I was lucky I reacted fast enough. He’ll only be out for a minute or so.”

Kageyama shoved past Oikawa to get back to Hinata. “Oi, you okay?”

”He can’t respond, you know. He’s out cold.” Tsukishima teased, and Kageyama shot him a glare.   
  


“Glasses-Chan! It’s so nice to see you again!” Oikawa said happily, and Kiyoko turned to him and bowed.   
  


“Oikawa, I think you should leave.” Kageyama said, bridal-carrying Hinata and placing him on a nearby sofa. “Before Hinata wakes up.”

”Aw, I thought I would finally get to see you...” Oikawa pouted, but Kageyama saw Oikawa’s trigger finger twitch slightly. ”I suppose I’ll see you another day, huh? Say goodbye to Chibi-Chan for me~”

And with that, the Grand King left.

The rest of Karasuno woke up from the commotion, rushing to figure out what happened and to fix the aftermath. Asahi had dropped a plate of pancakes, and there were some bloodstains on the entrance carpet.   
  


When the clock struck 9, everyone started to eat breakfast, even though the pancakes were cold.   
  


Hinata inhaled his food and left the table, slamming his cup of juice down unnecessarily hard.   
  


“Will he be okay?” Yamaguchi asked, concerned.

”I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s strong willed.” Nishinoya responded, scarfing down a pancake.   
  


“Anyway, I have news.” Sugawara said, getting everyone’s attention. “It seems the Tokyo groups are planning an attack on either us or Seijoh—but most likely Seijoh. If they get taken down we will be next. What should we do?”   
  


“Let them die!” Hinata yelled from his room. Tsukishima snickered.

”Ignoring that comment,” Daichi started, sipping his coffee. “We should send someone over. Or at least, two people.”

”I’ll go.” Tsukishima volunteered. “And Yamaguchi will go too.”

”I will?” Yamaguchi questioned, then saw Tsukishima’s glare. “I mean, yes! I will!” he corrected, standing up in surprise.

”Sit down, Yamaguchi.”

”S-Sorry, Tsukki.”

”Well then, I guess that’s settled.” Tanaka chuckled, chugging milk with Nishinoya.   
  


“But will Seijoh even accept our help?” Asahi asked.

”We’ll send Sugawara to Seijoh to talk to Oikawa.” Daichi said.   
  


Sugawara turned his head in surprise. “Why me?”

”Hm? You’re the Vice.”

”But you’re the _Head!”_

 _”_ But I went last time.”

As the two higher ups started bickering, Yachi turned to Kiyoko. “Why are they arguing about who has to go to Seijoh?”

Kiyoko hid her chuckle with her hand. “Oikawa-san’s castle is littered with traps—that’s just how he is. He’s also incredibly cunning, so talking with him is quite a pain. Daichi almost lost a finger from a trap Oikawa set up—then almost lost his temper when talking with him.”

“Ah...sounds rough.” Yachi responded, an awkward smile on her face.

”How about we draw straws?” Sugawara suggested, and although the idea sounded childish, Karasuno had a family-like bond so everyone agreed. “We’ll take out Asahi, Kageyama, and...should we take out Hinata?”

”Is that even a question?” Tsukishima asked, and a thud was heard from Hinata’s room as he came into the dining room, looking as if he had just woke up.

”Good morning.” Tsukishima snickered.   
  


Hinata drew the first straw, pushing past everyone and taking the first one.   
  


Nobody even needed to see the length of his straw, as he grinned, a smile that could’ve been mistaken as genuine based on how large it was.   
  


Hinata walked back towards his room, smiling childishly as he tossed his straw behind him.

”What do you know? He drew the shortest straw.” Nishinoya said.   
  


Kageyama sucked in his teeth.   
  


_Oh, crap._


	7. Seeing the Grand King

Akaashi saw that Suga saw the message, but did not reply.   
  


Maybe he was busy. It was barely eight when he saw it, anyway.   
  


He looked through the large window, the sun now fairly high in the sky. 

“Aggashee! It’s your turn.”

Akaashi turned back to Bokuto as he tapped his pool stick on the floor impatiently. “Is something wrong?”

”No, Bokuto-San. I was just thinking of the meeting we’ll have on Saturday.” Akaashi responded, positioning himself elegantly as he brought himself down to the white ball’s level. He took a breath, pulling his arm back.

”You know, I talked with Kuroo over the phone before.”   
  


Akaashi looked up, shocked, smashing into the ball. It ricocheted around the pool table, knocking the 8-ball in one of the pockets.

”Hey hey hey! I win again!” Bokuto cheered, swinging his pool stick around. Akaashi ducked as it swung over his head.  
  


Bokuto grinned as Akaashi ducked, swinging again as if it were a practice sword. Akaashi gave him a look, swinging back with his own pool stick.

”Bokuto-San, you should stop messing around.” Akaashi smiled, spinning his wrist and disarming Bokuto.   
  


“Ah, but Agaashee, I’ve been winning too much. I want my Vice to feel good too.” Bokuto replied, motioning towards the large pile of board games in the corner.   
  


Akaashi laughed, pinning Bokuto to floor and tapping the pool stick on the floor right next to Bokuto’s nose.   
  


“I think I win.”   
  


“Haha, that’s not fair!”

Akaashi got off of Bokuto, placing both pool sticks up against the wall. “You said you talked to Kuroo again?”

”Yeah, he gave me a call an hour ago.” Bokuto collapsed on the couch, knocking down a Monopoly board with his foot. “He wanted to talk about the attack.”

Akaashi sighed. “Kuroo is going to be the death of you one day.”   
  
“Hmmm, but we’re best friends. If he dies, I’ll kill the person who kills him, then kill their family, then kill _their_ family—wait, does that go around full circle?”   
  


Akaashi smiled sheepishly. “Maybe we should eat lunch.”

Bokuto nodded, his stomach rumbling accordingly. “I want barbecue, Aggashee.”

Akaashi extended a hand to Bokuto, getting him up off the couch. “I’ll ask Shirofuku.”

Bokuto laughed, his smile lighting up the rest of his features, and Akaashi couldn’t help but tear up at his happiness.

_When will be the next time we can do this?_

———————————————————————  
  


Hinata got into the car with Sugawara, who drove the few miles to Seijoh.

”Remember what you have to say, Hinata?” Suga asked.

”Mhm.” Hinata responded, stuffing a meat bun into his mouth.   
  


“ _Hinata.”_

”Mhmm Mmph!” Hinata repeated, glaring at Suga and swallowing. “I said yes.”

”What do you have to say?”

” _I hope you die in a hole, you pathetic—“_

Suga turned around, smiling at Hinata with a sweet appearance but a horrifyingly furious meaning. Hinata used to flinch but now he just smirked at him.  
  


“Hinata, I swear to god if you mess this up I’m leaving you with Tsukishima overnight.”

Hinata flinched, but it was so minuscule the normal person would’ve missed it. Suga, however, wasn’t normal and smiled at Hinata’s genuine reaction.   
  


Tsukishima was the master of torture. He was really good at it, and he enjoyed it. Hinata _knew_ he was a monster.   
  


“You wouldn’t”.

”I would.”

Sugawara definitely would.

”Fine...I’ll do my best.” Hinata agreed reluctantly.   
  
  


Sugawara parked in front of the large mansion, where two guards stood in front. One made a poor attempt at a smile while the other glared at Hinata, murderous intent clear.

Hinata walked by them, barely giving them a second glance as Suga waved at Hinata, like a mother dropping her kid off at school. Hinata hated that.   
  


Hinata walked into the room Oikawa was in, and the older man looked up and smiled.

”Ah, Chibi-Chan. Sawamura said that you’d be coming. Iwa-Chan? Bring in some tea.”

“I don’t want any.” Hinata addressed Iwaizumi instead of Oikawa, and he nodded. Oikawa fell to his desk in mock-defeat.

”He never listens to me...” he pouted.

”Let’s get this over with.” Hinata said, sitting down directly across from Oikawa with his chair backwards. “Tokyo will attack you. We want to send Tsukishima and Yamaguchi over to protect you. Okay? Good.” Hinata stood up to leave.

”Hey, don’t leave—Iwa-Chan didn’t even bring out the tea yet. And I’m not so hot with the idea of bringing vulturous crows into our sanctuary. How did Suga-Chan even find out about this attack? Hm?”

”He probably picked it up off the streets.” Hinata responded, sitting back down, a mere three feet from Oikawa’s face.

_Oikawa’s heart._

He felt his hand twitch.

”So it’s not reliable? That won’t do at all.” Oikawa said, taking a cup of tea from Iwaizumi. ”What do you think, Iwa-Chan?”

”Glad you asked, Shittykawa. Take their help.” Iwaizumi replied bluntly, and Oikawa spit out tea all over his desk.

”Shit, Iwa-Chan! You know this isn’t the tea I like! And take their help? Just like that?” Oikawa asked, wiping tea off from his belongings.

”Why not? We could use it.”

”Iwaaa-Chan! It’s that Tsukishima guy and his lackey! You really want to let _them_ into our home?”

”Better them then him.” Iwaizumi said, looking at Hinata. Hinata scowled.

“Ugh, fine then. We humbly accept your offer.” Oikawa told Hinata, rolling his eyes. Hinata smirked.   
  
“Then I guess I’ll leave.” Hinata said, standing up. “I was really looking forward to fighting you, but I guess your stupid bodyguard ruined my chance to kill you.”

”Why would you want to kill me? Because of _Natsu?”_

Hinata stopped, three feet from the door as he slowly turned his head. His hair shadowed his eyes as he faced Oikawa, his hand twitching.

”What did you say?” Hinata growled, his voice deadly.

Oikawa laughed. “I said _Natsu._ Why? Is that name familiar?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he drew his knife and deflected Hinata’s attack, barely able to react in time as Hinata ducked and jumped through his legs and lunged at Oikawa. Iwaizumi whipped his head around and saw Hinata swinging at Oikawa, taking off a few hairs off his head. Oikawa drew his own blade and parried Hinata’s blow, causing Hinata to jump back, murderous rage in his eyes.

Hinata’s vision was clouded, much like his judgement—all he saw was Oikawa. He jumped forward again, twirling in the air and throwing two knives, one landing with a _thunk_ in Oikawa’s floor and the other landing directly in Oikawa’s bicep. He winced in pain, and taking advantage, Hinata flew towards Oikawa, knife aimed at his heart—

and Iwaizumi tossed the ginger with pure force, slamming him into the wall.   
  


“Hinata, I think it’s time for you to go.” Iwaizumi said coldly, pulling the knife out of Oikawa and bandaging his wound.   
  


Hinata’s vision cleared. He stared down at his hand, still clutching the knife. 

_I can kill him.  
_

_Kill him._

_KILL HIM!_

Hinata rose his arm silently, aiming towards Oikawa’s head with absolute precision.   
  


“Iwaizumi!”

Hinata’s wrist twisted back, dropping the knife. He stared at it, now wrapped in string that was tightening with every second.

A pink haired man bursted through the door, running up to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “I heard a bang from the other room, are you guys okay?”

”We’re fine, Makki. Now please escort out guest out.” Oikawa responded, motioning towards Hinata. “He’s overstayed his visit.”

”Right away. Come on, Shrimpy. Let’s go.”

Hanamaki cut the string with a thin blade, and Hinata’s binds fell to the ground. Picking up his knife and rubbing his wrist, he reluctantly followed the older man out.   
  


Suga was waiting outside, sipping coffee from a styrofoam cup as Hinata walked out.

”Did he agree?” he asked, opening the car door from Hinata.

”Mhm.” Hinata slid into the car, looking out the window.   
  


“Did he do something? I figured he would’ve. It’s Oikawa after all.”

”He brought up...Natsu.”   
  


Suga’s eyes flashed in the rear view mirror. “Ah, I see. Did you do something bad?”

”I may have...thrown a knife at him. And hit him.”

”Hinata.” Suga didn’t take his eyes off the road, but Hinata stiffened as if he were looking straight into his eyes. “I know you hate when someone brings up your sister, but tell me, was that necessary?”

Hinata shook his head.

”I didn’t think so. If you weren’t so important to us, I would’ve broken two of your fingers.”

Hinata let out a breath, fogging up the window.  
  


They stayed silent the rest of the way home.


	8. Meeting

“Let’s get started.” Kuroo usually took the initiative at these meetings, so everyone faced him.

”Hell yeah.” Bokuto responded, kicking his feet up on the table and took them off innocently after seeing Akaashi’s look.

“So, as we discussed earlier, we are going to team up and defeat Oikawa of Seijoh. Everyone here knows he’s the weakest, whether they want to say it aloud or not. After we overtake him, all that’s left are the flightless crows. Because of that, we are here to discuss strategy— Kenma?”

Kenma yawned, sleep-deprived and unenthusiastic. “So. Aoba Johsai controls three different ports, which contributes to...to...” Kenma paused to yawn. Kuroo slapped his Vice on the head, and Kenma glared at him grumpily. “...to their wealth. Every Monday, they send out three random members to check up on them. Out of the members, they either send Shigeru Yahaba, Kentarou Kyoutani, Issei Matsukawa, or Takehiro Hanamaki. The member that doesn’t go stays at base. We plan to attack the heart of Seijoh when the members leave, at around three in the morning.”

Kenma let everyone take in the news.

”Attack the head directly?” Lev repeated.

”As in, storm the mansion?” Yamamoto asked.

_God, besides Kuroo and Kenma that cat house is full of freaking morons._

”Yes. If we attack the members individually it will take too long and Oikawa will notice. The last thing we need is for them to attack us back—we lose the element of surprise.” Kenma said, rubbing his eyes. ”This is the best plan I could think of. Like the rest of the groups, without the Head and the Vice everyone else will fall apart.”   
  


After confirming there were no more questions, Kenma fell asleep in his chair.

”Please excuse my idiotic Vice.” Kuroo said. “As he said, we attack the Seijoh mansion, and kill Oikawa ourselves. His Vice, Iwaizumi, is a huge pain in the ass, so we’ll have to kill him too. If you’re going to keep someone alive, let it be Hanamaki. He has extensive knowledge of everything, so do try and take him alive.”

Akaashi sucked in his teeth, his hands balling up under the table. He had steered the attack away from Karasuno, but this mission was incredibly dangerous. Suga had told them that Seijoh’s mansion was littered with traps—traps that could kill. Suga had promised to send people to make sure nobody died, but this seemed ridiculous.

”This isn’t going to work.” Akaashi objected, and Kenma’s eyes opened slightly. “Oikawa lives in a house with traps—we’ll never make it to the grand room with everyone intact.”

”Do you really think we didn’t know that, _Aggashee_?” Kuroo snapped, silencing Akaashi. “My Vice here found out about those annoying-ass traps, so he made a route to avoid them all. Well, maybe not all. But we will make it to the final boss with everyone.”

Akaashi glanced at Kenma, who nodded. He sat back down.

”So, this is the plan. We won’t send everyone, for convenience reasons, so I selected six people to go.”

”Bokuto.” Kuroo started, and Bokuto smiled.

“Yaku.”

”Lev.”

”Konoha.”

”Kenma.” The faux-blonde’s ears perked up.

”And myself.”

Akaashi slammed his hands on the table. “Wait! Why aren’t I coming?!” he exclaimed, staring at Kuroo defiantly.

The rooster-haired man smirked at him. ”Because, although I’m sure the feeling is mutual, I don’t trust you. At all.” Kuroo kept a steady gaze on Akaashi, and he could feel himself cowering. Before long, Akaashi sat back down, seething.

”I’m glad we could settle that. Now, that’s all. Bring a gun. Maybe a few knives.” With that, Kuroo dismissed them.

Akaashi stormed out of the meeting room, Bokuto close behind.

“Hey hey hey! Why’re you so upset? There’ll be another attack soon, so you can participate in that one!”

”It’s not that. And wait, you want me to attack Karasuno? Why would I do that?”

”Why wouldn’t you?”

”Bokuto-San, do you remember Shoyo?” Akaashi asked.

”Oh, the little guy, right? I heard he’s become a ninja!”

“Yes, well...I heard he lost his sister. To Seijoh. If you end up losing self-control and kill her, I would think—“

”I’m sure Hinata doesn’t care anymore.” Bokuto interjected, taking Akaahi aback. “I heard it was three years ago, right? Hinata must’ve given up.”

 _Do you hear yourself, you moron? This is_ Hinata _we’re talking about! He would never give up!_

”Right, my mistake. You would know him best, after all.” Akaashi said.

“Of course! He’s my disciple after all!” Bokuto huffed, skipping out to his car outside. ———————————————————————

“Iwa-Chan.”

”Crappykawa. How’s your arm?”

”Fine. How’s yours?”

”Uh...normal. I guess.”

Oikawa stood up and stood in front of his Vice. “Iwa-Chan, do you want to guess who I saw at Karasuno?”

”Sugawara-San?” Iwaizumi guessed.

”Wrong. I saw _Tobio-Chan_.” He smirked slyly as Iwaizumi flinched. “Funny, right?”

Oikawa could see the gears of confusion crank inside Iwaizumi’s head, until he said a single word:

” _Fuck_.”

“ _Fuck_ is right, Iwa-Chan. Care to explain? Or should I pry your fingernails off your hand so you can scream it out for me?”

“Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait. Oikawa, I can explain—!”

In a flash, Oikawa pinned Iwaizumi against the wall, a vase falling from the table. The shorter male struggled uselessly against him.

” _Jesus_ , Oikawa—! I can explain why—“

Oikawa silenced Iwaizumi with a sharp blow to the face, his head banging against the wall. He put his hands around the Vice’s throat.

”I should kill you for lying to me, Hajime. If you were Yahaba or Kyoutani I would’ve killed you by now. So tell me,” Oikawa tightened his grip, and Iwaizumi let out a little gasp. “why was Tobio still alive?”

”O-Oikaw...a...” Iwaizumi gasped, and Oikawa released his grip, letting Iwaizumi fall to the floor hacking and coughing for air.

”We had him cornered, and there was a flash of orange—a bomb? A fire? We don’t know! And then...he was gone. I’m not lying—you can ask Hanamaki too!” Iwaizumi spat out, coughing. “Seriously!”

”I need some time.” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi scrambled out of the room. Oikawa sighed heavily. He had lived the past three years thinking that his underling was dead, and he liked living in that lie. He wanted to run away from this thrilling life to be a _volleyball player?_ Seriously?

In the end, it was either kill him or force him into submission, and Oikawa chose the latter, sending Iwaizumi and Hanamaki to pursue him. They came home empty handed, saying that Tobio killed himself instead of coming back.

Oikawa destroyed his office in fury.   
  


But now, he was _calm._ He wouldn’t let history repeat itself—he would make sure Tobio was throughly eliminated this time.   
  


But first, Oikawa has to deal with some city boys.


	9. Night

Kageyama stared at his best friend’s room door, unsure if he should knock.   
  


It was about two hours since Hinata came back from Oikawa’s mansion, and since then he hasn’t left his room. Kageyama was worried.

There was, however, six knives that were implanted nicely in his door. Those would definitely leave marks, if not covered up.   
  


Hesitantly, Kageyama knocked on the door.

”Hinata? It’s me—“

Kageyama flinched backwards as another knife flew through the door, mere centimeters from his face.   
  


Kageyama took the memo and left.   
  


Inside, Hinata was _pissed._

Oikawa had brought up Natsu. Natsu, the girl that was in _his_ possession. What a fucker.

Hinata groaned, glancing to the picture he had of Natsu on his desk. He stared at it solemnly.

Hinata was thirteen-turning-fourteen when Natsu was kidnapped. He was weak—unable to do anything. Nothing at all.   
  


When Suga invited him to the mafia life, he took it as an invitation to rescue Natsu. He trained hard and became a ninja—nobody could touch him.

But even now, he was weak.

He had Oikawa right where he wanted, if he was a little faster—a little sharper—a little closer—Oikawa would be dead.   
  


Hinata groaned, pulling the knives out of the door.

———————————————————————

“Oikawa, we have Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Matsukawa going out tomorrow. We’ll keep Hanamaki here so he can protect you, okay?” Iwaizumi asked, flipping through a file.   
  


Oikawa nodded. “What about Hanamaki’s protégé?”

Iwaizumi coughed in surprise. “They’re staying here. I can’t believe you remembered them, Shittykawa. I forget they exist half the time.”

”Because they’re hermits? Makki is a mean sensei. He gives them boatloads of work, I bet.”

”Oikawa...what if one of us dies?”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who’s face immediately started turning red. “I-I didn’t mean that one of us _will_ die, I just—we don’t know for sure.”

Oikawa laughed. “Iwa-Chan, I’ll make sure you don’t die. I promise.”

Iwaizumi smiled back warmly. “That’s supposed to be _my_ job, Crappykawa.”   
  


They both laughed, chatting softly throughout the evening.

———————————————————————

Kenma sat down on his floor, breathing deeply.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

He took another breath in as the door opened, startling him.

”Kenma, I have food.” Inuoka said, poking his head in through the door and holding a plate of meat. “It was Lev’s turn to cook, though, so I wouldn’t expect it to taste good.”

Kenma took the plate. “Thanks.”

Inuoka smiled, then left.   
  


Kenma sighed, dropping the plate on to his table and collapsing on his bed. The attack was in two days. _Two days._ And he was expected to go with everyone and kill a man.

Kenma didn’t like it. He was usually the brain, working from behind the scenes. This was bad.

Is what he’d think of it were anyone else.

Kenma had actually volunteered to be on this attack, and although Kuroo thought it was because he was finally crawling out of his peaceful shell, it was completely different.

Kenma wanted to save a man.

Or rather, a child.   
  


It was like a side quest. One with great rewards. So why wouldn’t he do it?

He had to be stealthy, though.

Because if rescuing Natsu was a side quest, then avoiding Kuroo would be the clear condition. 


	10. Nice Kill

“Fucking fuck.” Bokuto cursed, arching his back painfully to dodge an invisible tripwire. “Oikawa’s a pain in the ass.”

”Maybe you should stretch more. It’ll be easier to maneuver your way around.” Kuroo smirked, saluting to Yaku and Lev as they stood by the door, moving the unconscious Yahaba from the doorway.

Kuroo stepped on a lightly shaded tile as he walked turned the corner. Kenma saw a small light, but ignored it. It was gone in less than a second.   
  


“I think this hallway is safe. Oikawa’s room should be the third one on the left.” Kenma said, running forward. _And the prison is down the hall._

”I’ll...just wait out here while you handle...Oikawa.” Kenma said, already stepping closer to the end of the hall. “Good luck.”

”What, you aren’t going to join us?” Kuroo asked, a smirk on his face. Kenma scowled.

”Let’s go, Kuroo.” Bokuto said, bursting into the room.

A bullet flew right by Bokuto’s head, landing mere millimeters from Kenma’s foot.

”Eh?”

Bokuto barely had time to react as he blocked his face from an incoming punch. He slid across the floor as he looked at his attacker.

In the middle of the empty room, was Kentarou Kyoutani— Aoba Johsai’s Mad Dog.

”I thought this was Oikawa’s room?” Bokuto questioned, turning to the two Nekoma members. Kuroo gave Kenma and intimidating glare.

”That’s what it says on the records.” Kenma responded quietly. “They must’ve known we were coming.”

”Well, isn’t this just fucking great?” Kuroo said sarcastically, drawing his knife. “Kenma, go find and kill Oikawa.”

”Huh?”

”I know you heard me. _Go.”_  
  


Bewildered, Kenma bolted down the hall, both shocked at the outcome and grateful for the opportunity.   
  


———————————————————————

Kuroo swung at Kyoutani, who ducked and countered with a blow to the stomach as Kuroo recoiled, breathing heavily.

”Kuroo! We heard a gunshot—are you okay?!” Yaku exclaimed, bursting into the room. “Wait, isn’t this—“

”Oikawa’s room. But we’ve been played.”

”And they only left...one guy?”

”Two, actually.”

A mysterious voice echoed throughout the room, and Lev slumped over, hitting the floor.

”Oi, Lev! What did you do?!” Yaku cried, looking around the room.   
  


“Kuroo.” Bokuto said.

”Yeah. I know this voice.”

Kuroo flicked his knife back in his pocket as the tall blonde revealed himself, pushing his glasses up as he smirked at the invaders. “It’s been a while, Kuroo-San.”

”Tsukki.” Kuroo responded. “Covering for these guys? I thought you country-bumpkin crows had better things to do.”

Tsukishima smirked. “These guys might be the key to victory.”

Kuroo chuckled, drawing his knife again. “I can’t go easy on you.”

”Oh, I know. Hanamaki-San?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened as seven needles flew down from the ceiling, string wrapped around them as they encircled Kuroo. His arms flew behind his back and he fell to his knees.   
  


“Another...Seijoh rat?” Kuroo panted, as he struggled effortlessly against his binds.

Yaku and Bokuto fell behind him.   
  


Tsukishima laughed. “You were so predictable, Kuroo-San. Hanamaki-San knew exactly what you’d do.”

Kuroo smirked. “Now that you have me, what are you found to do?”

Hanamaki lowered himself down from the ceiling chandelier where he was perched. “We’ll kill you, obviously.”   
  


“Really? Do tell.”

The glass window shattered.

Hanamaki turned around as a silver bullet flew through him, and he collapsed on the floor.   
  


“Hanamaki-San!” Tsukishima cried, then jumped back as Kyoutani rushed Kuroo, who was now the one laughing.   
  


“Fools.” he smirked, slashing at Kyoutani’s face. The shorter male winced back, Kuroo’s knife now shining with blood.   
  


“And now, what do you do?”

Bokuto let off a shot as Tsukishima ducked behind a desk.   
  


_A sniper. It must be Konoha._

”I’m not letting you get away!” Yaku yelled, pouncing at Tsukishima, who yelped as he dashed away.   
  


This was a losing battle. From the small match with Kuroo and Kyoutani and Yaku’s persistence at catching Tsukishima and Bokuto’s random shots that were too close for comfort, Tsukishima knew what he had to do.   
  


“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima cried, and a smoke filled the room.

”Tsukki, are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked, leading him out of the smoky room through a secret exit. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. I’m fine. Where’s Kyoutani?” Tsukishima responded, just as said person shoved past them in the small tunnel.   
  


“Forget I asked, then.”

”Tsukki...what about Hanamaki-San?”

”...shit.”

———————————————————————

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...why do we have to hide in the dungeon?” Oikawa complained.

”Because, Stupidkawa, nobody’s going to come down here. Once we’ve made sure they’ve left, we’ll leave.” Iwaizumi snapped back, smacking him on the head.

”Ouch!”

”Shut up!”

”But you’re the one who—“

”Hello? Is anyone down here?”   
  


Iwaizumi clapped a hand over Oikawa’s mouth as a small, concerned voice echoed through the dungeon.

”Uh...I’m not from this place. I’m here to save you...” the voice said.

”Iwa—“

”Shhhh.”

”Oh. Here you are.”

Oikawa opened his eyes slightly to see a small boy wearing a red and white cloak. He was crouched down next to a cell.

”...hi. You don’t know me, I’m sure. But I’m here to save you. Uh...hm...”

Oikawa reached for his gun, when Iwaizumi grabbed his hand. He shook his head no.

”Oh. I’m your brother’s friend. Shoyo? I’m Shoyo’s friend. You’re Natsu, right?”

An orange haired child’s face stuck through the bars.   
  


“Iwa...”

”Not yet.”

”I’m Kozume. If, uh...you can’t pronounce that, you can call me Kenma.”

”Kozume.” the child repeated. “Kozume.”

”Yes. Good job.”

Iwaizumi released Oikawa’s gun arm.

The bullet flew through the dungeon, and Kenma ducked instinctively.   
  


“Who’s there?” Kenma called, drawing his blade. “I have a weapon!”

”Kenma Kozume. The most feared strategist in all of the syndicate.” Oikawa sneered, raising his gun towards Kenma’s figure. “I can’t believe you stumbled right into my arms.”

”Oikawa Tooru. Head of Seijoh. Is your Vice here too?”   
  


“Iwa-Chan? Yes, he is. What business do you have with our prisoner?”

”She’s...very special to me.” Kenma said simply, unlocking the cell door while standing up. “If you let me take her, I’ll spare your life.”

”Spare _my_ life?”

Kenma gasped as gruff arms crushed his hands causing him to drop his knife. Then a blade was raised to his neck.

”Iwaizumi.”

”Kenma.”

”Now, who’s the one in control?” Oikawa asked, stepping into Natsu’s cell. The girl retreated into the corner.

”Don't touch her—“ Kenma started, but stopped when he felt the metal against his skin.   
  


Oikawa raised his gun threateningly. “You said she was special, right? Is she still special if I take out an eye? Or her tongue?”

”Oikawa—“

”Hm, what to do...?”

”Tooru.” Kenma deadpanned, eyes filled with rage. “If you touch her, or kill me, I will make sure Kuroo kills you in the most painful way possible.”   
  


Both Seijoh members took a small step back, surprised by the silent fury the small male was emitting. 

“You should know better than to make empty threats.” Oikawa finally retorted, but withdrew his weapon. ”You never saw us, we never saw you.”

”I agree.”

Kenma extended his arms, and Natsu ran towards him. 

“Iwa-Chan, let’s go. The attack should almost be over.”

”Right.”

And with that, Oikawa and Iwaizumi faded into the shadows.   
  


“Natsu, you’re going to see a lot of big people upstairs, but don’t be scared, okay?” Kenma told her.

”...okay.” She responded quietly.

She must’ve been extremely lonely.   
  


Walking with Natsu hidden under his cloak, he walked back up as Kuroo bumped into him.

”Fancy seeing you here, Kenma.”

”K-Kuroo.”

”Why were you in the basement, hm?”

Kenma looked down. “There was...a prisoner...that I wanted to check up on.”

”Hm. Do tell.”

“Kuroo—“

”I didn’t see her. So I hope now you will put more efforts into our attacks, and not half assing them like this one. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are not in this building and half of Seijoh escaped. I’m disappointed.”

And with that, Kuroo walked off, Bokuto on his trail.   
  


“Yaku, hows Lev?” Kenma asked.   
  


“Just knocked out. There’s a really strong poison in his veins but nothing Alisa or Akane can’t handle.” Yaku responded, hoisting the tall male over his shoulder and dragging his feet on the floor. “Should be fine.”

”Mhm.”   
  


Natsu walked nervously behind Kenma, as they finally left the cursed Seijoh building.

In what Kuroo would see, as failures.

In what Kenma would see, as a success.

———————————————————————

“Iwa-Chan, have you seen anyone?”

”Mad Dog and Yahaba are alive and resting. Everyone else is on their way back. And Makki...”  
  


“Makki...?”

Oikawa stepped inside his office, then dropped his phone.

There, on the ground, in a small pool of his own blood, was one of Oikawa Tooru’s best friends, Takehiro Hanamaki.

And he would never open his eyes again.


	11. Be a Leader, Not a Follower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Makki’s death, Akaashi has something to say.

“O-Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, reaching to put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.   
  


The brunette slapped his hand away and stared at him with cold eyes. “Iwaizumi. Bring me Kunimi and Kindaichi.”

The shorter male gulped, then ran to get the two students of their deceased partner.

Oikawa put a hand on Hanamaki’s forehead, the latter unmoving and eyes shut. He felt the tears drop down on to his pale hands, before wiping them away quickly.   
  


“I’ll get my revenge, Makki.” he whispered. “I promise.”

With that, he picked up his friend’s body and placed it up against the wall, leaning on a bookshelf.   
  


“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi chirped, “Here.”

Oikawa faces the doorway to see a short, flat haired boy and another taller male who had ridiculous spring onion hair. Oikawa almost smirked at his stupid style.

”That’s rude, Pissykawa.” Iwaizumi commented, and Oikawa jumped in surprise.

”Ahem.” The shorter boy coughed, clearly to get their attention. “You don’t happen to be... _that_ Oikawa, right?”

”How many Oikawas can there be?” Iwaizumi snorted, and Kunimi flushed with embarrassment.   
  


“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean—“

”Let’s cut the bullshit. Look.” Oikawa pointed at Makki’s dead body.

There were a few seconds of ringing silence. None of the boys moved an inch. Until,

”Hanamaki-Sensei!” Kindaichi cried, running up to the pink haired senior. Shocked at seeing Kindaichi suddenly move, Kunimi ran up to the motionless body.

”Is he really...?” Kindaichi whispered, and Kunimi nodded.   
  


“Tell me, where do you guys go to do your work?” Oikawa asked. “Did you know there was an attack today?”

”Makki-San did say something.” Kunimi muttered to Kindaichi, and the taller male nodded.   
  


“Show me where you work.”

Kunimi nodded, walking out of the room and motioning Oikawa to follow. The older male gave Iwaizumi a glare to stay.

Kunimi led the Head into Makki’s room, which was a stereotypical secretary office-like place. Messy papers, files strewn across the tables, and a computer that was left on some sort of YouTube page.   
  


“Have you ever been in Makki-san’s room?” Kunimi asked, and Oikawa shook his head no. ”I figured.”

Kunimi sat at the computer and typed in “how to brew a perfect coffee”.

”Is all this really necessary?” Oikawa questioned, and Kunimi nodded.

”The password to the safe room is Makki-san’s likes video of the month, and the words that represent the day. Today is July 16, so Makki-san’s seventh liked video, and the sixteenth word.” Kunimi explained. He watched the video for about six seconds before knocking on the headboard of his bed three times. “Bean.”

The headboard lowered, revealing a crawlable tunnel.   
  


“Well?” Kunimi said, crawling through the tunnel. “Please don’t smack my ass like Kindaichi does.”

”That’s kind of gay.”

”I know.”

Oikawa crawled through the tunnel after Kunimi.

”We have a saferoom?” Oikawa asked, reaching the end of the tunnel and sitting up into a slide.   
  


“Makki-San always says you’d use it for other reasons other than to be safe.” Kunimi deadpanned, and Oikawa remembered being cramped in the dungeon with Iwaizumi.

”Makki must think very lowly of me.”

”He works relentlessly for you, so I wouldn’t say that.”

Oikawa smirked as the reached the bottom, which had two beds, two tables, a computer, and a whole lot of files.

”Makki makes you work _here?”_ Oikawa asked, wrinkling his nose. “There’s no windows, no food, no _nothing.”_

”Makki-San has a strict _do-your-work-and-then-eat-food_ policy. But our workload only seems to get bigger...” Kunimi shivered at the thought.   
  


“You don’t seem like the emotional type, Kunimi-Chan.” Oikawa said, plopping down on one of the beds. “Aren’t you at all sad that Makki died?”

”Makki-San—no, Hanamaki, always said that dying to protect the Head was honorable.” Kunimi responded. “But then he always made this dumb-looking face and say ‘ _unless your Head is an annoying, selfish prick. Then you can let him die.’_ Hanamaki is very strange.”

Oikawa laughed, basking in the memory of his old friend. “Too bad he won’t see the end of this story.”

Kunimi stared off wistfully. “You don’t care, do you?”

”What do you mean?”

”Me and Kindaichi. You don’t really care about us, right? We’re just living memories of Hanamaki.”

Oikawa laughed again. “You’re so observant, Kunimi-Chan.”

The younger male stayed silent.

”To say I don’t care is an exaggeration. I love all my members equally. Except Iwa-Chan. He’s my best friend.”

”I see.”

Kunimi suddenly stood up and reached for a purple book. “This was his favorite.”

Oikawa looked over his shoulder to see a dusty purple book.

”On page 69, I noticed that it was a little heavier than the other pages, so I cut it open with a box cutter.” Kunimi said, flipping to said page as Oikawa snorted. “And I think this is what he wanted us to do.”

Opening the page, Kunimi slid out a light yellow blueprint, and Oikawa stared at it before breaking out into a smirk.   
  


Hanamaki’s final act—a blueprint for a bomb.

———————————————————————

“Yeah yeah, and Kuroo—you know! I know it didn’t work out, but there’s always Karasuno! What? Ugh.” 

Akaashi watched as his Head threw the phone down angrily. “Damn cat.”

”What was that about?” Akaashi asked lightly, as to not piss off his friend.

”Kuroo’s upset that the Seijoh plan didn’t work out.” Bokuto explained, laying down on the desk. “I told him there’s always Karasuno, but I guess Kenma doesn’t want to attack them. I swear, having bonds with people outside your group just drags everyone down.”

Akaashi snorted.

”Aaaanyway. I was thinking, or well, Kuroo was. Attack without a plan! Or at least, not an elaborate one!” Bokuto spoke as if he just scored a service ace.

The Vice swears that he’s never met anyone else so stupid.

”Do you want to die?” Akaashi asked, clicking away at his computer. “You need a plan.”

”Yeah, yeah. But the sooner we conquer Karasuno, the sooner we rule everything! Kuroo said—“

”Listen, Bokuto-San.”

Akaashi got up from his desk, running a hand through his own hair. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I think affiliating with Kuroo is a horrible idea.”

”You’ve told me this already...”

”No. I mean it this time.”

Akaashi met Bokuto’s golden eyes with absolute seriousness.   
  


“What we are doing right now makes us successful. Even a small alliance with Nekoma keeps us afloat and gives us a steady supply of material. Ever since you started with Kuroo, you’ve ruined a perfect balance that we’ve had, threatening your own life and killing innocents for your own gain. What happened to the you who just wanted to lounge around and work hard when it was needed?”

Akaashi kept his voice calm, but he couldn’t hide his shaking hands as Bokuto thought about his words.   
  


“Akaashi.” Bokuto said with poison in his voice, and Akaashi flinched.   
  


“I didn’t understand you. Can you repeat it again?”

Akaashi couldn’t tell what his face looked like, but it was probably one of those stupid emojis that say, _what the hell is wrong with you?_

Akaashi sighed, nervous about saying that again. ”Well—“   
  


“I’m just joking, Akaaashee. I heard you loud and clear.” Bokuto replied with a smile, laughing heartily.

Then he slugged Akaashi in the face.

The pain didn’t quite register, and it wasn’t until the raven tasted iron in his mouth when he realized what had happened.

”Bokuto...San?”

”Are you telling me I’m running my mafia group wrong?” Bokuto asked, fury in his tone. Akaashi felt his heart pound as the silver haired senior walked over to him. “I shouldn’t trust my best friend? I shouldn’t try to become better everyday? Are you saying that?”

”N-no! I’m not, I swear!” Akaashi spat out, but the words were clearly not registering.   
  


“Akaashi.” Bokuto said, “I’m not going to talk to you for the rest of today.”

With that, Bokuto sat back down at his desk, reading a paper.   
  


Akaashi, who had curled up into a ball and covered his head without realizing it, took a sharp intake of breath and ran out of the room in a panic.   
  


“I should not have said anything.” he whispered to himself, his heart pounding. “Please let this all be a dream.”

He busted down the door to Konoha’s room, needing to vent to the older boy.   
  


But he wasn’t there.

”What...?” Akaashi muttered breathlessly, falling on to his bed. “Where did he go...?”

Instinctively, he pulled out his phone to call Bokuto, but switched to Sugawara.

”Have you seen Konoha?”

”Nope.”

And the silver haired male hung up.

However, Suga has seen Konoha. Tsukishima brought him home, tied up and drugged.

And he’d also been hearing Konoha.   
  


Every time the blonde’s knife dug into his skin.   
  


Over.

and over.

Until there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh


	12. Horrid Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Oikawa going to do with the bomb?  
> What’s Tsukishima doing to Konoha?  
> What the hell is happening with this AU?  
> I only have answers for two of these so sorry

“Morning.” Tsukishima yawned, walking into the dining room. “Ugh, my wrist is sore.”

”Gee, wonder why?” Hinata muttered sarcastically, throwing his butter knife at Tsukishima. The blonde caught it with a single hand and proceeded to cut his pancake stack.   
  


Daichi gave Hinata a dirty look as he sipped his coffee. “Tsukishima, what happened?”

”After the attack on Oikawa, I found Konoha trying to get away, but thanks to Seijoh’s horribly complex trap system the idiot got caught.” Tsukishima explained, topping his breakfast with a strawberry. “I had my way with him for a few hours.”

”Should I ask where he is now?”

”He’s still rotting in a cell. He won’t be able to hold a weapon, so you should probably send someone in there to check on him. He’ll probably bleed out.”

”Jesus Christ, Tsukishima.” Asahi chuckled nervously.   
  


Tsukishima smirked. “What can I say? I’m good at my job.”

Hinata laughed.   
  


“Where’s Kageyama?” Suga asked, looking around at the table.   
  


“He’s still sleeping. He couldn’t sleep, so he went on patrol and fell asleep outside.” Nishinoya exclaimed, twirling his fork around. “Ryu brought him in on the way back from a job.”

Hinata left his plate on the table as he left the room.   
  


“Did you...?” Yachi whispered, leaning in.   
  


Yamaguchi shook his head. “I didn’t get time...”

”What are you two whispering about?” Kageyama asked, walking in sleepily behind them. Yamaguchi and Yachi jumped.

”Don’t scare me, Kageyama!” Yamaguchi whined, making space for him. 

“I thought you were a zombie...” Yachi commented, taking several breaths.   
  


“Dramatic-ass people.” Tsukishima muttered, tossing his plate in the garbage.

”That’s a glass plate.” Suga said.   
  


“Don’t care. Tired.”

Tsukishima ducked as the same plate he tossed out flew over his head and smashed into the wall.   
———————————————————————

“What is this?” Matsukawa asked, eyes swollen from rubbing them too much.   
  


“Were you high, or crying?” Iwaizumi joked, and the other black haired male threw a pillow at him. 

“This,” Oikawa breathed, “is Makki’s revenge.”

”You make it sound cool.” Yahaba said, “but it’s just a bomb.”

”Bombs are cool.” Kyoutani mumbled. “And who the hell are they?”  
  
  


He pointed at Kunimi and Kindaichi, who looked intimidated by the faux-blonde.

”Ah yes. These are Makki’s.” Oikawa said simply. The rest of Seijoh, including Matsukawa, just gawked.   
  


“Hanamaki has children?” Yahaba asked, incredulous.

”Who’s the mother?” Matsukawa joked, looking into the two juniors’ eyes. “How’s Makki as a teacher?”

”Horrible.” They both answered the same time.

“Figured.”

”Anyway.” Iwaizumi cut in, “we have a half-developed bomb. It can be developed in about a month, and then we can launch it.”

”But where, you may ask?” Oikawa added, as if he were on a TV show. “Obviously, it will be _Fukurodani!”_

Silence.

”Why not Nekoma?” Yahaba asked.

”Although they were both involved in the attack, Konoha-Chan shot my dear Iwa-Chan! I must get my revenge!” the brunette declared.   
  


“About that.” Kunimi muttered. “I can finish the bomb by Saturday.”

”That’s...three days.” Iwaizumi clarified.

”Yes...I’ve worked on it. It’s almost done.” 

Kindaichi looked at his partner in disbelief. “How the hell did you manage that with Makki-san’s ridiculous work schedule?!”

”I’m smart.”

”Shut up!”

”Shut it, nerds.” Oikawa snapped. “If Kunimi-Chan manages to complete the bomb by Saturday, on Monday, we attack Fukurodani. I don’t think we’ll need to bring anyone. All we need to do is plant the bomb, and based on the ca—wait, how big is this bomb?”

”Do you want that accurate calculation or the estimate?”

”Accurate.”

”If _a_ stands for acres, and _b_ is the blast radius, then—“

”Estimate, please.”

”Around three acres.”

”Perfect.” Oikawa says evilly, causing them to shudder. “We’ll get rid of those pesky owls, and then kill everyone else for absolute power. It’s the ultimate plan!”

Iwaizumi _bonked_ him on the head. “Assuming the bomb works.”

”It will! Kunimi-Chan is building it after all!”

”Uh, I am too...” Kindaichi muttered.   
  


“It’ll all be fine!” Oikawa said, and dismissed everyone as he went back to his office. “Pathetic fools...I’ll finally kill them all...”

”And avenge Makki.”

———————————————————————

“Do you like _Chef Papa?_ Or _Super Bash Sisters?”_ Kenma asked, holding out a control to Natsu.   
  


The orange haired girl was staying in Kenma’s room. Not ideal for him, as his room was quite cramped, but Kenma had no problem laying out a futon for himself if the child wanted the bed.   
  


This was Hinata’s sister, after all.   
  
“Shoyo used to play _Pokémon!_ “ Natsu said, pointing at a small Pikachu plush that Kenma had hidden in his closet. “Can we play?”

”It’s a single player game. Do you want to play?”

”Yeah!”   
  


Kenma plugged in the controller as the TV screen lit up, displaying pictures of various Pokémon.

”How old are you now, Natsu?” Kenma asked, running a brush through Natsu’s messy hair. It looked like it hadn’t been combed for the last two years. Probably because it wasn’t.   
  


“Nine.” she responded, eyes glued to the screen. “What about you, Kenma-Kun?”

”Just Kenma is fine. I’m eighteen now.”

”So old!”

Kenma laughed as he tightened the ponytail, the two green beads on her hair tie tapping together. “I’m not that old.”

”Oldie!”

Kenma laughed, feeling more lighthearted than he had in a while.   
  


Kenma stopped when he heard curt knocking on his door, and through the peephole he had made himself, he saw his raven-haired friend. He opened the door.   
  


“Kuroo, what do you want?” Kenma asked tiredly.   
  


Kuroo looked past Kenma’s head to see the girl playing Pokémon on his TV. “You’re spoiling her.”

”She’s had two years of no attention at all.”

”Even so.”

”Why did you come here?” Kenma repeated, closing the door.   
  


Kuroo stuck his foot out, blocking the door. “We are going to attack Karasuno.”

”So suddenly?” Kenma complained, then looked at his friend in shock. “Wait, what?!”

”An eye for an eye, Kenma. You got to save the little brat and now I get to destroy those crows.” Kuroo responded matter-of-factly.   
  


“Kuroo—!”

”You will join me on the attack, and since I know you would create a bullshit plan to attack, Ive already taken care of the strategy.”

”You—!”

”We attack in the dead of night, while everyone is asleep.”

”Listen to me!” Kenma pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears as Kuroo grinned and closed the door.   
  


“Kenma-Kun?” Natsu asked concernedly, as Kenma fell on to his knees.   
  


“Natsu, I’m going to see Shoyo tomorrow.” Kenma whispered.  
  


“Sho—?!”

”I need you to stay here. I’ll lock the door and give you food, and please don’t make any noise. If anyone finds you they’ll kill you. Please.” Kenma begged.

”Kenma-Kun.”

The blond looked into Natsu’s gleaming eyes.

”I’ll make sure no one finds me. You’re going to protect Sho, right? You’re a good person. I trust you, so I’ll do what you say!”

Kenma hugged the girl, tears falling down his face. “Thank you. You can play your game.”

As Natsu turned away to pick her starter, Kenma pulled out his phone to text Shoyo.   
  


_This message has failed to send._

_What?_ Kenma thought to himself. _There should be no internet issues. Is something wrong?_

_This message failed to send._

_This message failed to send._

_This message failed to send.  
_

Oh, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p


	13. Moonshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all coming together.

Kunimi threw up.

”Ah, shit! You okay?” Kindaichi asked, grabbing a bottle of water.   
  


It wasn’t even like Kunimi was eating much. He was just throwing up bile.   
  


“I’m fine.” Kunimi responded, wiping his mouth and drinking some of the water. “This is done, at least.”

”You’ve devoted three days to this bomb without sleeping or eating. You need to take a break now.”

”Shut up, Kindaichi. I said I would finish this and I did.”

Kindaichi ran a hand through his hair. “Dammit Kunimi, you’re going to be the end of me.”

”At least I won’t be dying alone.”

The pair smiled, then collapsed together.

Oikawa took a sip of his coffee as he watched the two work through a newly set up security camera. “Look at them sleep like babies.”

”Thanks for contributing.” Iwaizumi snorted.   
  


“I gave them all the materials they needed, and I fed them. It’s not my fault Kunimi-Chan doesn’t want to eat.” Oikawa replied. “But that vomit must smell.”

”Oikawa.” Matsukawa called, knocking on the door. “You have a visitor.”

”You just let them in without telling me?” Oikawa asked, leaving his drink to the side.   
  


“I think you’d want to meet them.” Matsukawa said, and opened the door.

Iwaizumi reached for his weapon, but Oikawa stopped him.   
  


“What do you want?” Oikawa asked, staring his red-haired guest down.

———————————————————————

“Why is this happening?!” Kenma whisper-shouted, slamming his fist down on the desk.   
  


Natsu was sound asleep in his bed, while Kenma was furiously looking through his phone.   
  


He had asked Yamamoto if he could message anyone, which he could. Which meant something was wrong with his phone.   
  


“Internet’s fine...Shoyo’s phone should be fine, right?” Kenma muttered to himself, vision blurring. “Shit, I can’t fall asleep now...”

Luckily, Kenma was snapped back into attention by sharp knocking.   
  


Kenma already knew who it was, but looked through the peephole anyway.   
  


“Kuroo, what do you want?” Kenma asked irritably.   
  


“I figured you were still awake. Something wrong with your phone?” Kuroo asked back.   
  


“I can’t send messages.”

”Oh? That sounds confusing. Let me see your phone.”

Kenma tensed up, but before he could do anything, Kuroo strode past him and grabbed his phone.   
  


“Kuroo, give me.” Kenma said, reaching for his phone, but Kuroo kept it out of his reach.   
  


“You got something to hide?” he teased, opening up the phone. “Who’re you trying to message?”

”No one. I fixed it already.” Kenma hissed, kicking Kuroo in between the legs. The bigger male collapsed on to his knees, and Kenma retrieved his phone. He deleted Hinata’s number before Kuroo recovered from shock.   
  


“Asshole.” Kuroo spat out, but there was a smirk on his face. 

“Nosy rooster.” Kenma responded, ushering him out. 

Kuroo grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the room with him. “We’re going tonight.”   
  


Kenma slapped his hand away. “What?”

”You’re already in all black, so get outside. We attack Karasuno tonight.”

”Kuroo, are you crazy?!”

”Be lucky I’m even taking you. I’m sure without you, we would accomplish more, but I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself. If we succeed today, we won’t ever attack them again. Let that be a reminder for you. Now c’mon, Bokuto’s waiting for us.”

Kenma followed Kuroo out, grabbing a gun and knife on the way. Yamamoto, Lev, and Yaku were all outside.   
  


“Let’s go, shall we?”

———————————————————————

Haruki and Washio sat in the dining hall as Shirofuku and Akaashi came out with dinner.   
  


“Kaori will be out in a sec.” Shirofuku said, running back into the kitchen.   
  


The three males ate their food in silence.   
  


“Have either of you seen Konoha?” Akaashi asked.   
  


Haruki shook his head.

”I heard he was taken prisoner after the attack.” Washio said.   
  


Akaashi groaned. “Damn.”

The two girls came out carrying more food, and they all ate in silence.   
  


It was way too quiet.   
  


Something’s missing...

”Where’s Bokuto?” Akaashi asked, and everyone tensed up. 

“Okay, Akaashi...” Haruki started.   
  


“Bokuto left to attack Karasuno with Kuroo.”   
  


Akaashi sat there in silence, processing the information.   
  


“He left. Today?”

”A few hours ago.” Shirofuku said, face full of food. “Didn’t he consult with you though?”

That’s right. Bokuto _always_ consults with Akaashi before going out on an attack.   
  


_But he didn’t. Not today._

_He didn’t want Akaashi to know.  
  
_

“Shit!” Akaashi cursed, running out of the dining hall.   
  


“Akaashi, wait!” Washio called, but Akaashi was already out of the mansion and driving to Karasuno.

”Dammit, Bokuto!”

———————————————————————

Hinata was sound asleep when he heard a gunshot.   
  


“What the hell?” He murmured. Maybe he was hearing things.

There was another gunshot. Hinata shot straight up out of bed.   
  


Hinata grabbed his phone and his pocket knife, opening up his phone.   
  


No message from Kenma, so it can’t be Nekoma. Fukurodani?   
  


Hinata’s phone began blowing up with messages from the other Karasuno members.   
  


_Daichi: Do you guys hear that?_

_Suga: there are gunshots_

_Tanaka: what do we do?!!!!!!!!_

_Kiyoko: get to the safe room, do you guys remember where it is?_

_Kageyama: sixth door, right? I’m going there now_

_Nishinoya: any1 hear from asahi_

_asahi: in the safe room. Anyone see the attackers?_

_hinata: fukurodani_

Hinata shoved his phone in his pocket when he heard the door being opened. Hiding in the shadows, he watched the person open his door...

”Kenma?!”


	14. Fallen Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno is not ready.

“How come you didn’t text me?” Hinata hissed, pointing his knife at Kenma.   
  


“My phone wouldn’t let me send messages. I swear.” Kenma whispered, closing the door. “C’mon, you have to get out of here.”

”You’re helping me?”

”Of course.”

Kenma led Hinata out of the room. “Where’s your safe room? I’ll make sure you get there safe.”

”Kenma, who’s here?” Hinata muttered, staying close to Kenma.

”Kuroo, Yaku, Lev, Yamamoto, and Bokuto.” Kenma answered, hiding behind a corner as a figure passed by them. “I’ll try to get as many people to the safe room as possible. The more attacks we fail, the more Kuroo’s power craze might come down.”

”He’s pathetic.”

”You’re telling me.”  
  


The pair arrived at the camouflaged door. 

“Stay safe, Shoyo.”

”Mhm.”

———————————————————————

Asahi sat in the room, nervous, when he heard someone come into the safe room.   
  


“Asahi.” Hinata greeted, closing the door.   
  


“Hinata!” Asahi exclaimed, running up to him. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah, I had help.”

”Do you know where anyone else is?”   
  


“No idea.”

Asahi sighed. “I hope they’ll be okay...”

———————————————————————

Tsukishima hid in the dungeon, using Konoha’s dead body to block the doorway.   
  


“Shit.” he cursed, checking his phone.   
  


_Hinata: im at the safe room_

_Yamaguchi: is there another way to get there?? I’m all the way on the other side of the mansion_

_Yachi: I think there’s a painting on the fourth floor that opens up as a slide_

_Yamaguchi: thx!!_

Tsukishima sighed, almost delirious. 

_I’m so screwed...there’s no way I can leave this place.  
_

The blonde jumped at the sound of pounding on the door.

_Well, fuck it. If I’m going to die I’m taking someone down with me._

Tsukishima cocked his gun back, kicked Konoha out of the way, and let the door open.   
  


“Is anyone here?” A timid voice called, and Tsukishima fired.

The bullet hit the intruder’s tricep, and although it hurt like hell, they managed to stay steady.   
  


“It’s me, Kenma. I’m here to help you get to the safe room.”

”Kenma?” Tsukishima repeated, stepping out of hiding. “Why are you helping us?”

”I have my reasons. Are you coming?”

Tsukishima put his gun away, following the faux-blonde out of the prison.

———————————————————————

Yamaguchi ran down the hall, looking desperately for a painting.   
  
Despite his attempts to hid his presence, he was attacked and stabbed in the stomach.

”Urk!” He whimpered out, looking for his attacker, but he seemed to have vanished. 

Well, two can play at that game. Yamaguchi concentrated, ignoring the pain, continuing to hide his presence as he walked down the hall.   
  


“You can hide very well, but you can’t cover up the blood trail you make.”

Yamaguchi turned around to see Kuroo, who tackled him before he could move.   
  


“Ah, you’re the freckles kid. The one who always hangs around Tsukki.” Kuroo sneered, pinning Yamaguchi down.

”Mmph!” the shorter male tried to cry, but Kuroo covered his mouth.   
  


“Ah, we can’t have more people coming, can we?” Kuroo teased, putting his gun to Yamaguchi’s temple. “I’m afraid this is the end for you.”

And Kuroo pulled the trigger, feeling the younger boy go limp beneath him.

———————————————————————

Tanaka punched Lev in the face as he ran past him, Nishinoya trailing behind.   
  


“Nice, Ryu!” Noya complimented, giving him a high-five as they ran to the safe room door. 

“He tries to mess with my friends, he’s gonna get a knuckle sandwich!” Tanaka responded, opening the door so they could slide down.

They reached the bottom quickly, meeting up with Tsukishima, Hinata, and Asahi.

”Nishinoya! Tanaka!” Asahi cried, pulling them in. “I’m so glad you’re all safe!”

”Where’s Kiyoko?” Tanaka asked.   
  


“Not here yet. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

”What about Kageyama?” Hinata asked. “He should’ve been here.”

”I’m sure everyone will be fine.” Asahi reassures, but Hinata scoffed.

_Freaking dumbass, hurry up and get here!_

_———————————————————————_

Kageyama heard the gunshot.

It was on the same floor as him.

_Shit!  
_

He ran down the halls, trying to find the painting, when he saw something horrifying.   
  


Yamaguchi’s dead body.

Gulping, but controlling his emotions, he turned away from it, trying to find the escape route.   
  


Finally, he found the painting and pushed it aside to slide down into the safe room.   
  


“Ah, so that’s where it is, huh?” Yaku muttered, running off.

———————————————————————

Daichi and Suga made sure to stay close on the way to the safe room.   
  


“Do you hear anyone?” Daichi asked.

”Nope. Turn left.” Suga responded, and the duo quietly ran down the hallway.

”Is this it?”   
  


“Yeah. Come on.”

Suga slid the door open, opening the safe room up.   
  


“Heya.” Tanaka greeted, and Daichi gave him a look.

”Now, who’s left?” Suga asked the group.

”Yachi and Kiyoko.” Nishinoya answered.

”And Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima added.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand. “I would’ve killed you if you died.”

The taller male smirked. “So would I.”

———————————————————————

Yachi tripped as she heard gunshots behind her, and Kiyoko helped her up as the hid behind a corner.   
  


“Hitoka, do you know where the safe room is?” Kiyoko whispered, peeking behind the corner to see the Head of Fukurodani firing bullets ahead.   
  


“Yes, I do!” Yachi squeaked, and Kiyoko nodded.   
  


“Good. I’m going to hold Bokuto back, and you’re going to go and run to the safe room.”

Yachi stared at her mentor fearfully. ”W-what?”   
  


Kiyoko nodded. “I’m not going to let you die. I promise. But you _have_ to get there. Promise?”

”What? No! I can’t leave you here!”

”Hitoka.” Kiyoko said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. “When this is all over, I hope you consider trying to become a proper nurse.”

”S-Shimizu-San...” Yachi whimpered, tearing up.   
  


The gunshots got closer.   
  


“Go.”

Yachi turned and ran, while Kiyoko jumped out, facing the spiky-haired Head head-on.   
  


Yachi didn’t need to know the verdict.   
  


She already could tell.

———————————————————————

“Everyone’s here?” Suga asked, after helping Yachi into the room.

”Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima repeated irritably.   
  


“Kiyoko!” Tanaka exclaimed.

”Yamaguchi...he’s dead.” Kageyama said, clutching his sleeves tightly.   
  


There was silence.   
  


“A-and Shimizu...s-she sacrificed herself...” Yachi stuttered, collapsing on to the floor.   
  


“Kiyoko?” Tanaka repeated, breathless.   
  


“Yamaguchi died?” Tsukishima asked.   
  


“I-I’m Sorry!“ Yachi cried, letting her tears fall on to the ground. “I knew I shouldn’t have let her do that! I’m so stupid!”

”This isn’t funny, King. Stop lying.” Tsukishima retorted, shaking. “You must be lying.”

Noya tried to comfort Yachi as Kageyama started yelling at Tsukishima, who yelled back.

Hinata slammed his fist against the wall, silencing everyone.   
  


“ _Enough._ Do you morons understand the situation we’re in? Unless we escape now, we are _all going to die._ You cannot go back and change the past. So shut up and accept it. You’ll get over it faster that way.”

”And also, don’t you hear that?”

Everyone listened, hearing the banging of walls.

”That’s Nekoma and Fukurodani trying to break into our safe room. Do you understand? We have to get out of here now!”

Noya nodded, wiping his tears. “Hinata’s right. We have to leave.”

”They’ll be here in less than a minute. We won’t be able to all get out.” Tsukishima snapped, and Yachi whimpered.   
  


“I’ll hold them off.”   
  


Daichi and Suga turned to Asahi, who wiped his tears and looked at his friends with staring resolve. “I used to be the Muscle. I can hold them off for maybe thirty more seconds.”

”Asahi, you can’t!” Suga protested, but Asahi shook his head.   
  


“I just let two of my friends die when I sat here and did _nothing._ If you guys can escape, I’ll die for that.”

”Asahi...” Daichi muttered, and Tanaka stood up.

”I’ll be here with you, Asahi-San!” Tanaka declared, and Noya gaped at him.   
  


“Ryu...!” Noya trailed off, tearing up again.   
  


“We have to go.” Kageyama said. “They’re coming.”

”We’ll go out the way that Hinata came down, the door. After, run out the front door and hide in the woods out front. They’re coming down the slide, so we should hurry up.” Daichi instructed. ”Yachi, after you.”

Yachi pushed through the door, swallowing the lump in her throat.

”Ryu, you better not die to those bastards!” Nishinoya cried, pushing through the door.

”I’ll never let those punks kill me! I promise!” Tanaka shouted back, as they heard someone come down the slide.   
  


Noya nodded, and they shared a smile.   
  


“Hinata, go!” Suga shouted, and Hinata went through, followed by Kageyama, then Daichi and Suga.

Suga made one look back as he saw the smoke filled safe room, the floor already stained with blood and gunshots echoing around the walls.

Suga locked the door.   
  


“Is everyone here?” Daichi asked, driving off into the open road. He was responded by sniffles and sobs.   
  


“I know it’s hard, but because of their sacrifice we are living. Let’s not dwell on this.”

Hinata nodded, and although he hasn’t shed a tear yet, he gripped his sweater and his phone.   
  


**_I will burn them all._ **

———————————————————————

Kuroo kicked Tanaka and Asahi’s bodies out of the way as he unlocked the safe room door.

”They escaped.” Yaku said, putting his knife away.   
  


“Where’s Bokuto?” Kuroo snapped, and said male walked out of the safe room, covered in blood.

”I’m here Kuroo, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Bokuto responded, wiping blood off his neck. “Damn.”

”Where’s Kenma?”

”I’m fine, Kuroo.” Kenma replied, putting his weapon in his pocket. “How many?”

”Four. That female glasses-kun, freckles, and those two muscleheads.”

”That’s a lot.” Kenma muttered, walking out with the rest of the group.   
  


“When we get back, we’re having a meeting.” Kuroo announced, driving off after saying bye to Bokuto.

”About what?” Lev asked.   
  


Kuroo gripped his steering wheel. “There’s a fucking rat among us.”

———————————————————————

Akaashi pulled up to Karasuno’s mansion as he saw Bokuto leaving.

”Bokuto-San!” Akaashi cried, and Bokuto turned to him.

”Akaashi...” 

“What the hell were you thinking? You could’ve gotten killed! Wait, why is there so much blood on you? Who did you kill?!”

”Chill out, Akaashi. It was just business.”

Akaashi felt himself tear up at his best friend’s incompetence. 

_Why is he so dumb?_

_Doesn't he see how much we care about him?_

_What did we do wrong...?_

”Can you drive me home, Akaashi?”

”Yeah, sure.”

———————————————————————

“Hey, Haruki.” Shirofuku asked, “doesn’t that star look like it’s getting bigger...?”


	15. Unearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, crap.

Akaashi drove down the dark road as Bokuto passed out in the passenger seat, neck sticky with dry blood.

”Godammit, Bokuto-San...” Akaashi muttered, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “What the hell did I do wrong?”

As Akaashi looked over in the distance, his eyes squinted at the sudden brightness.   
  


“Sunrise already?” Akaashi looked at the time on the clock. It read 2:56 AM.

Something’s not right.

Akaashi floored it, the sudden speed and bumps waking up Bokuto in an instant.

”Akaashi, what the hell?!” Bokuto exclaimed, but Akaashi ignored him.   
  


“Bokuto-San, is that what I think it is?”

Bokuto looked out the window, and his eyes widened.   
  


A raging fire bloomed in the distance, in an all-too-familiar spot.

”That’s where HQ is!” Bokuto cried, grabbing Akaashi’s shoulders, which caused him to jerk the car suddenly.   
  


Akaashi shook Bokuto off and regained balance. “I know, so don’t distract me as I get there faster!”

Bokuto grit his teeth as the raven zoomed towards the blaze, well over a hundred miles an hour.   
  


When Akaashi stopped the car, he was too paralyzed to get out.   
  


“What the fuck...?”   
  


What had been Fukurodani’s sanctuary was now a pile of burning brick, half of the building missing and the rest of it on fire. 

”What happened?” Bokuto asked, helping Akaashi out of the car.   
  


Akaashi just stared blankly. “What...happened?”

Bokuto moved suddenly, running into the flames.   
  


“Bokuto-San!” Akaashi shouted, grabbing the Head’s wrist tightly. “What are you doing?!”

”Haruki! Shirofuku! Washio!” Bokuto cried, and Akaashi’s hand went limp as those three names hit him like a freight train.   
  


“They...no...” Akaashi trailed off, putting his hands on his mouth as he sank to his knees. “Please, god, no...”

Bokuto balled his hands up, emitting an intimidating wave of fury. “Who the hell did this?”

Akaashi felt tears drip down his face. “I...I have no...no clue...”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi and stood him up. “Let’s go to Kuroo. He’ll help us.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened in fear as he jumped away from Bokuto. “K-Kuroo! Why him again?!”

”Because he’ll keep us safe!”

”But—but...!”

”Akaashi!” Bokuto snapped, silencing the shorter male as he wiped his tears away. “This is _not_ fucking debatable. Get in the car.”

Akaashi nodded, sliding into the passenger seat as Bokuto pulled away from the burning remnants of his home.   
  


“Akaashi.” Bokuto said quietly, right as said male was about to slip into sleep. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.”

With those words, Akaashi knew he wasn’t the only one sobbing.

———————————————————————

“So.” Kuroo said, looking at all his members.  
  
“Are you saying there’s a traitor among us?” Yaku asked, fiddling with his fingers. “What made you think that?”

Kuroo smirked. “I have my reasons. First, everyone take out their phone.”

Slowly but surely, everyone got their phones out.  
  


Kenma looked around. Everyone had a new phone. It was strange, yes, but what was Kuroo thinking?

”I assigned everyone a new phone awhile ago.” Kuroo explained. “I put a chip inside each phone, allowing me to see all the messages and websites they’ve been using.”

Everyone visibly straightened up.   
  


Kenma took a few deep breaths.   
  


This doesn’t mean anything.

Maybe it wasn’t incriminating him.   
  


Could there be another traitor...?

”So. Does anyone want to plead their case?”

No one moved.

Kuroo looked at everyone dead in the eye. ”You know who you are. If you talk, I might give you a painless death.”

Kenma dug his fingernails into his palm as he started open his mouth.   
  


“Stop!”   
  


Everyone turned to the person who had shouted.   
  


“Why must we doubt each other? I thought we were as connected as blood! We shouldn’t be fighting like this!” Alisa cried, hands clasped by her chest.

Next to her, Akane gulped. “Yeah! We’re supposed to be known for being a team! Why are we giving up now?!”

Everyone stared at the two women, shocked.   
  


“Shut up.” Kuroo said, giving the two nurses a horrifying glare, which caused them both to flinch. ”You two don’t know anything.”

”Kuroo—“ Yamamoto growled, but Yaku held him back. 

Finally, what the half-blonde has been dreading for two years now, was happening.

”Kenma, you son of a bitch. Why?”

Kenma gulped, gripping his phone tightly. 

“Kenma...?” Lev repeated, turning to him. “No way.”

”Kuroo, are you crazy?!” Yamamoto shouted, but Kuroo didn’t flinch.   
  


“Don’t act like you don’t know. You’ve tried to message Shrimpy about the attack. Even though I stopped the messages from going through, you still tried to help them.”

Kenma glared at Kuroo.   
  


_I was outsmarted._

Of course. Why would Kuroo bring him on this mission? It was to test him. And Kenma fell for it like a fool.

”And that girl. I thought once you had her, you’d stop half-assing everything, but once she was yours, you lazed around even more. For what, Kozume? To die by my hand?”   
  


Kenma’s lip trembled as Kuroo pulled out his gun. “But I guess this is goodbye.”

Kenma squeezed his eyes shut.

_There’s an escape door behind me. But the second I turn my back, I’m dead. And Natsu! What can I do to save her...? If I can escape, I can break the window to my room and crawl in. But I need time! Time!  
_

He reopened his eyes, and they immediately widened in shock.   
  


Alisa and Akane had stood in front of him, like a wall.

”What’s the meaning of this?” Kuroo asked, his arm not wavering.   
  


“I won’t let you kill Kenma!” Alisa said, taking out a scalpel.   
  


“Yeah! Kuroo wouldn’t ever kill a friend!” Akane added, putting her hands up in a fighting stance.   
  


Kuroo stopped.

Then, he laughed.  
  


Kenma’s eyes widened in fear as he stared at his best friend, who seemed to have lost all sanity and was now laughing away.   
  


“Hilarious.” Kuroo wheezed, doubling over in laughter. “ _You_ guys are going to help Kozume? That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all year!”

The rest of Nekoma stared at their leader, unsure of what to do.   
  


“You two bitches think you can do anything?” Kuroo sneered, his laughter gone. “You must be joking. I’m not going to hesitate to kill all three of you traitors.”

Alisa frowned, shifting herself in front of Akane. “Dear, stay behind me.”

Kuroo smiled. “Rot in hell.”

Kenma watched as Kuroo’s trigger finger moved—

“ _YAHHHHHHHH!”_

Yamamoto tackled Kuroo from behind, causing him to drop the gun and falter as he slammed into the wall.

”Tora!” Kenma cried, as Yamamoto punched away an attacking Yaku.

”Kenma!” Yamamoto shouted, fighting off all of Nekoma. “Use the door behind you and run! Get away from here!”

”Big brother!” Akane cried, but Alisa pushed her away.   
  


“Go with Kenma, Akane. Run away from here.” she said, running to join Yamamoto. “Lyvochka, dear, fire that gun at me and I’ll slice your heart out.”

Kenma watched as Kuroo fired a bullet, barely missing his head.   
  


Yamamoto threw his arm down, and the room filled with smoke.

”Tear gas.” Akane choked. “Kenma...”

The older male nodded. “We have to go.”

Looking back once more, he locked the door, sealing Yamamoto’s—and Alisa’s—fates.

When they got out of the building, Kenma made a right instead of running towards a car.

”Kenma?!” Akane called, but Kenma shushed her.   
  


Kenma bashed open his window, wincing in pain as he fell on to the floor.

”Natsu!” Kenma cried, and the orange haired child emerged from the closet.   
  


“Kenma!” Natsu exclaimed, running to his side. ”What happened?!”

”I’ll explain later. We have to get out of here.” Kenma demanded, as he heard footsteps running up to his room. “C’mon!”

Natsu quickly followed Kenma without question as Kuroo bursted through the door.   
  


Kenma and Kuroo shared a quick glare, the former’s golden irises slicing through Kuroo’s soul.

Kuroo fired, the bullet slamming into Kenma’s shoulder, but he ran through the pain as he threw Natsu into the backseat of the car.

”Akane, floor it!”

”What?!”

”Hit the gas!”

”Which one’s the gas?”

”Oh, for crying out loud—“ Kenma muttered, pushing Akane’s head down as a bullet smashed the window in the back row. Natsu ducked down in fear as Kenma moved the brunette’s foot on to the gas pedal. “Go now!”

The car flew forward on to the open road, and Akane jerked the wheel to stay on the main road as Kuroo lowered his gun.   
  


“Should we chase them...?” Lev asked, wiping blood off his cheek, then wincing.   
  


“There’s no point.” Kuroo answered, turning away from the car. “Anyway, those two are dead to me. Clean up the bodies, and don’t disturb me until tomorrow.”

”Kuroo-“

”Did you not hear what I just said, Yaku?!”

”No. Look.”

Kuroo turned to see a black car pulling up, and he rubbed his forehead. “For Christ’s sake, what the hell—“

But he stopped as he saw Akaashi and Bokuto come out of the car, eyes red and swollen and noses dripping.   
  


“What the hell happened?”

———————————————————————

“So?” Oikawa asked.

”It was a success.” Kunimi said, placing down a file. “This is what we saw from the helicopter.”

Oikawa smiled, flipping through the pictures of the destruction he caused. “Thank you, that will be all.”

Kunimi bowed, leaving the room.

”Iwa-Chan, how’s our guest?”   
  


“He hasn’t changed at all in two fucking years.”

Oikawa chuckled. “Still insane?”

”Yup. _Break my heart_ and all that shit. Why did you even listen to him?”

Oikawa thought back. _Why did I listen to him?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_”Tendou.” Oikawa said, voice laced with poison. “Why are you here?”_

_”Because, Wakatoshi always talked about you like a comrade.” The redhead answered without hesitation, taking a casual step forward. “Geez, no need to get to defensive.” He added as Iwaizumi drew his gun._

_”Iwa-Chan, relax.” Oikawa ordered. “Why are you here?”_

_”I learned something. About that day two years ago.”_

_Oikawa’s eyes turned into slits. “What’s this?”_

_Tendou pulled out a picture. “Ever since that day, I’ve went back to Shiratorizawa to look for clues about his murder. Even though the place burned down, I was able to find something.”_

_Even Oikawa couldn’t hide his surprise as he stared at the picture. “Is this—?”_

_”The wine that Wakatoshi drank. The one with the poison. I found shards of the bottle, but once I pieced it all together, this is what I found.”_

_”Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa snapped, “bring me this wine.”  
  
_

_“And leave you alone with him?”  
  
_

_“Now.”_

_Iwaizumi left the room grumbling._

_”And then there were two.” Tendou joked._

_”Why are you here?” Oikawa repeated._

_”What are you, a broken record?” Tendou asked with a smile. “It’s because you have the most resources, I figured you’d have this wine.”_

_”Even_ I _can’t escape the Guess Monster.”  
  
_

_“Of course not.”_

_Iwaizumi entered with a bottle. “Here you go, Your Majesty.”_

_”Why thank you, measly Iwa-Chan.”_

_Oikawa popped the bottle open in one fluid motion and poured it into a glass. “Want some?”_

_”Nope.” Tendou answered. “I would never drink the wine that killed Wakatoshi.”_

_”To Ushijima, then.” Oikawa toasted, raising the glass to take a sip._

_”What were Ushijima’s last words? Do you know?” Iwaizumi asked. “Maybe they’d lead to the killer.”_

_”Wakatoshi never said anything like that. All he said was, ‘sweet’. All he said was that his wine was fucking sweet. Thanks a lot, Wakatoshi.” Tendou muttered bitterly, and Oikawa raised an eyebrow._

_Because this wine was not fucking sweet._

_Oikawa had almost gagged from how_ bitter _the wine was. No poison in the world could make something this bitter turn sweet.  
  
_

_So what the hell did Ushijima mean?_

_Oikawa put his glass down, deep in thought.  
  
_

_“How was it?” Tendou asked, as if he were a waiter._

_”Sweet.” Oikawa muttered, putting the bottle under his table. “I’ll have some more later.”_

_Tendou smiled. “That’s all I have to say for today. Go ahead and lock me up!”_

_Iwaizumi snorted. “You don’t have to tell me that twice.”_

_“_ Keep on breaking them, what, you say?”

_”Shut up!”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_ Yeah, Oikawa remembered their conversation as if it were a few hours ago. Well, maybe because it was.   
  


But now that he had information, he was confused.   
  


Why did Ushijima say “sweet”?

Who brought this wine?   
  


Oikawa groaned as the door opened.   
  


“Yo, Oikawa.” Matsukawa said, you got a letter.”

”From?” Iwaizumi asked.   
  


“I don’t know. I don’t read letters that aren’t addressed to me.” Matsukawa retorted, earning a glare from Iwaizumi.

Oikawa tipped the letter open, revealing a red paper with black borders.

”Nekoma.” Iwaizumi growled.

_All heads and vices—I demand a meeting at Shiratorizawa’s remnants at midnight.  
_

_It’s time to end this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the end is approaching. Why have you stuck around? I appreciate it, though. Thanks.


	16. Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready for the endgame.

“Demands?” Iwaizumi smirked, reading the letter while sipping hot chocolate. “Who does he think he is?”

”You heard that they attacked Karasuno? Now they’re going off about ending everything?” Oikawa added, flipping through the channels on TV. “Not to mention, at Shiratorizawa. He’s got balls.”

”Are you going to go?” Yahaba asked, sitting on the sofa next to Kyoutani, who was asleep.   
  


“If he’s talking about wrapping things up, I assume he’s going to kill everyone.” Kunimi deducted, scrolling through his phone. “How?”

”Maybe he’ll use a bomb too?” Kindaichi guessed, and Matsukawa snorted.

”Makki is the only one who could’ve had perfect plans. He knew everything.” Matsukawa said, grabbing Oikawa’s hand. “Go back, I like that show.”

Oikawa sighed, curling up in the aqua blanket. “Tonight.”

Yahaba nodded, and Kyoutani snorted.

”Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa called, snapping his fingers. “Bring me Tendou.”

” _Tendou?!”_ Matsukawa exclaimed, spilling his tea on Yahaba. The latter yelped as he quickly removed his top.   
  


“Why?” Iwaizumi asked, putting another marshmallow in his drink. “It’s not like he’s going to contribute to this discussion.”

”Well, as useless as he is, his connections will be _very_ useful in finding out what Kuro-Chan’s plans are...”

———————————————————————

“Suga.” Daichi whispered, looking over his shoulder. “Get off your computer.”

Suga scowled, scrolling down. “It’s only four in the morning. Give me a damn hour.”

”What are you even searching for?”

”What is Kuroo planning? I thought maybe if I could hack into Nekoma’s data I would find out something. But...”

”Kenma.” Daichi finished, and Suga groaned. 

“How did he learn all this?” Suga muttered, shutting off his computer and swiveling to face Daichi. ”Now, what do you want?”

”Well, are we going to go?” Daichi asked, holding up Kuroo’s letter. 

Suga put a finger to his chin. “Why not?”

”Are you out of your mind?”

”Heh. I’m sleep deprived.”

”Then go to bed.”

”Noooo. I’m not tired...”

”Suga, we can discuss this in the morning. But we do have to meet with Kuroo tonight, so I recommend you get some rest.” Daichi said, standing up. “And anyway, Kuroo says he wants to end this, so today might be your last day.”

”Yeah, I know. I have no one to say bye to. I accepted death a long time ago.”

Daichi grinned. “That makes two of us.”

Suga smiled back as Daichi left the room.

He turned around for a split second when someone slammed him into the floor, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

”Who the hell—“ Daichi started, but then looked into his attackers eyes.

” _Hinata?_ What’s wrong with you?!”

”Where are you going?” Hinata growled, holding a knife to Daichi’s neck. “Tonight. What were you talking about?”

”You were listening? You should’ve been asleep! We literally got attacked an hour ago!”

”Don’t avoid the question, Sawamura. What the hell are you planning?”

Daichi felt the cold metal touch his skin. “Kuroo is planning a meeting.”

”That’s it?” Hinata asked, glare filled with fury. “I don’t believe that.”

”See for yourself.” Daichi took out the letter, and Hinata snatched it.

”Are you going?” Hinata asked after a moment. 

”We’ll see.”

”Tsk.” Hinata releases Daichi, crumpling up the letter and stuffing it in his pocket. “I don’t know what he’s planning, but I hope you don’t get yourself killed.”

Daichi let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed on to his bed. It was less comfortable, as they were in a backup base, but it was better than the ground.

He stared at his ceiling, the white paint peeling off. 

_We won’t die tonight. I’ll make sure of it.  
_ ———————————————————————

“Are they gone?” Akane asked, stopping the car.   
  


“They aren’t chasing us. Get out.” Kenma instructed, opening the door.

”What? Why?”

”I’ll drive. You must be exhausted. Feel free to sleep, I’ll wake you up later.”

”But what about your shoulder?” Akane asked concernedly, pointing to the bullet wound.

Kenma winced, taking off his sweater and ripping the sleeves off. “Patch it up?”

Akane obeyed, sliding into the passenger seat and caring to the injury as Kenma hit the gas.

”...Kenma?” Akane asked, looking out the window when she was done.

”Hm?”

”Taketora...do you think he’s okay?”

Kenma bit his lip, holding back tears. “He’s in a better place.”

Akane, on the other hand, was not shy about crying. “H-he...I never would’ve imagined he’d turn on Kuroo...a-and Kuroo...he...!”

Kenma cursed as he let a few tears fall from his eyes. “Kuroo is not the same anymore. When I see him again, I’m going to kill him.”

Akane nodded, sniffing. “Who’s...she?”

Kenma turned to see Natsu, looking out the window with a far-away look.

”Hinata Shoyo’s sister.”

”Hinata?” Akane repeated. “He’s the one who lost his sister...”

”Yup. I happened to find her, but I hate that she saw what we actually do. She saw me get shot, that’s one, and almost got shot herself.” Kenma motioned towards the cracked window.

Akame nodded. “Where are we even going?”

Kenma gripped the steering wheel. “No one would ever think of going to Shiratorizawa. We’ll camp out there for a while.”

Akane gripped her seatbelt. “Hopefully we don’t find anyone...”

———————————————————————

Midnight came way too fast.

Kuroo was the first one there, walking into the burnt remains of what used to be the strongest group in the entire mafia.   
  


“What the hell?” Kenma whispered, hiding in a spare room that was well hidden. “No one should fucking be here!”

”Kenma?” Akane asked.

”Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.”

Kenma eyed his former leader as he walked past the room.

“What a dump.” Kuroo muttered, walking into the meeting room with Bokuto and Akaashi.

”What are you planning, Kuroo?” Akaashi questioned, giving the man a side glance. The older man just smiled, taking a seat at the table.   
  


“You’ll see.”

Not even three minutes later, Oikawa showed up with Iwaizumi.   
  


“Gentlemen.” Oikawa greeted, bowing in mock respect. “So nice to see you here.”

”Fuck off, Oikawa.” Bokuto spat.

Oikawa’s eyes widened, but sat down across from Kuroo. “What’s the meaning of all this?”

”I want to know that too.” Daichi butt in, walking into the room with Suga trailing behind him. 

“Ah, Sawamura.” Kuroo smiled, gesturing for him to sit.   
  


“Cut the crap. Let’s get on with this.”

Kuroo clapped his hands, then stared ahead with pure malice.   
  


“I’m putting an end to all this. We are all going to pay for our sins today.”

“Now, let’s start with this: who bombed Fukurodani?”

———————————————————————

Hinata walked up to Shiratorizawa, gun in hand.   
  


_What are you planning, you damn cat?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof that didn’t come out very good. This chapter kind of sucks.


	17. Out of Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Who _what?”_ Daichi asked, eyes widening.   
  


“My headquarters went up in flames last night. I’m lucky I was out attacking Karasuno, or I’d be dead.” Bokuto said, and he shared a nasty look with Daichi.   
  


“Ah yes, that was me.” Oikawa admitted casually, raising his hand. The table was silent.   
  


“ _You did what?!”_ Suga gasped, and Bokuto practically lunged across the table as Iwaizumi held him back.   
  


“Damn fucker! I should’ve killed you when I had the chance!” Bokuto growled, and Kuroo chuckled.   
  


“Sit your ass back down, Bokuto!” Daichi yelled, shoving him back into his seat as Bokuto growled at Oikawa, who returned the gesture with a smug smile. 

“Why?” Kuroo asked, eyes not wavering.   
  


“Konoha shot Iwa-Chan during your _lovely_ raid on my residence. And since I was deciding who to bomb anyway, I figured I’d repay you for the injury.” Oikawa explained.

”Son of a bitch—“ Bokuto hissed, and Akaashi didn’t stop him.

”Bokuto, is that all?” Kuroo asked, and Bokuto nodded. “Good.”

Then Kuroo pulled out his gun.

The four Miyagi men reached for their weapons, but Bokuto raised his gun as well. Akaashi just stared at the floor, hands clenched in his lap.

It would be a bloodbath.

“As Kuroo said, we are ending this. I’m sure you guys expected to die today anyway.” Bokuto said, pointing his gun at Suga.

”You—“ Daichi snarled, but Kuroo raised his gun to Daichi’s head and he bit his tongue.

”Now, you boys listen to me.” Oikawa snapped suddenly, and sat back down nonchalantly.   
  


He clapped his hands twice.   
  


Kuroo’s instinct snapped as he looked up, seeing one, two—no, maybe a _dozen_ snipers hiding in the shadows above.   
  


“Who—?” Bokuto started.

” _Hi hi!_ It’s me!” A voice teased, and Oikawa stepped to the side to let _Tendou_ through.

” _Them.”_ Daichi smirked, sitting back down. “I can’t believe this.”

”Even _I_ had to stoop down to their level.” Oikawa said, waving to Terushima above. “Try anything, and these men will shoot you on the spot.”

Kuroo looked to Bokuto, and then they sat down.

”Good.”   
  


“What are you playing at?” Akaashi asked calmly, and Iwaizumi pulled out a bottle of wine.   
  


Kuroo smirked. “You want us all to have a drink? _To death!_ Or something idiotic?”   
  


Oikawa smiled back. “This is the wine that killed Ushijima.”

Everyone at the table looked at the wine—first in shock, then in fear.

”What are trying to pull?” Suga asked, glaring at Oikawa.

”Whoever killed Ushijima is the _core of this disaster._ If we find out who killed him, we can kill them, and end this whole war, as one of us is _rightfully_ the ruler.”

Kuroo looked around. “If they didn’t confess two years ago, they sure as hell aren’t going to now. What are your clues?”

”Wakatoshi told us the wine was sweet.” Tendou said, and everyone turned to look at his sudden declaration.   
  


“But this wine is _bitter as hell._ So, he’s not talking about this wine. What could he possibly be referring to?”

”Could it be referring to someone?” Daichi asked.

”Why couldn’t he just say one of our names?” Bokuto muttered, arms crossed.

”Ushijima had...less than average memory. I’ve been addressed wrongly several times by him.” Iwaizumi said.

”As if that helps.” Kuroo snorted.

”Dai- _chi_ rhymes with sweet. Maybe you did it.” Bokuto said, and Daichi looked at him.

”That’s a stretch.”

”Do we have a motive?” Akaashi asked.

”Motive? Maybe they wanted power.” Suga answered.

”That’d be Kuroo.” Iwaizumi smirked, and Kuroo scowled at him.

”Maybe it was for _peace._ Kill him, and nobody is chained to the mafia.” Kuroo retorted. “But no one here is that stupid.”

_Peace, or power?_

_Motive?_

_Name?_

_Sweet..._

_Bad memory..._

”How did you all introduce yourself to Ushijima?” Oikawa asked slowly.

Everyone turned to him.   
  


“Why does that matter?” Kuroo snarled.

”No no, everything matters. This is a two year murder case, so anything helps.” Daichi defended, and Kuroo glared at him.

”Kuroo Tetsurou, and my Vice, Kenma.” Kuroo spat.   
  


“Speaking of which, where is Kenma?” Suga asked.

Kuroo smirked. ”Threw him out like the garbage he is.”

Daichi frowned. “I’m Daichi Sawamura. This is my Vice, Suga.”

”Tōru Oikawa, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said.

”I’m Bokuto, and this is my Vice, Akaashi Keiji.”

Kuroo stared at the brunette. “How does this help?”

_Daichi Sawamura. Suga. Kuroo Tetsurou. Kenma. Bokuto. Akaashi Keiji. Tōru Oikawa. Iwa-chan.  
_

_Sweet.  
  
_

_A name?_

_A name.  
_

_Just like..._

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand. 

”Fuck...fuck, that’s it!”

”Oikawa?”

”It’s you.” Oikawa muttered, and everyone turned to him.   
  


“It’s who?” Daichi asked.   
  


Kuroo shot.

Iwaizumi shoved him to the side, taking three bullets as he collapsed—and more bullets rained down from the snipers above.   
  


“Iwa!” Oikawa cried, and ducked as Kuroo fired another bullet at him.   
  


“Shit...” Iwaizumi grunted, standing up slowly. Blood was already starting to stain his clothing. “Shittykawa, you have to leave.”

”What? I’m not leaving you behind!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he moved in front of Oikawa, and Oikawa’s tears fell on to his face as he heard more bullets slam into his Vice’s back. Iwaizumi’s blood started to soak Oikawa’s front as the taller male hugged him aggressively. 

”Oikawa, go!” Iwaizumi cried.   
  


“I’m not—“

”Shit—“

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa away, and Tendou dragged him away.

”Iwa-Chan! HAJIME!” Oikawa screeched, and Tendou didn’t slow down as he pulled Oikawa away from his best friend.

———————————————————————

Hinata’s ears perked up as he heard gunfire.

 _I knew he would try something dumb!_ Hinata thought as he drew his own weapon, but he heard a voice call his name.

”Shoyo! _Shoyo!_ ”

Hinata whipped around and saw a tiny hand wave him over, and despite his drive to see what was happening, he walked over.

”Kenma?” Hinata asked, and the boy nodded. “Why are you here?”

”I was...basically banished. But what’s going on? I heard gunfire...”

”Kuroo is trying something stupid.” Hinata spat, gripping on to his gun tightly. “I’m going to kill him.”

”Kuroo? Oh!”   
  


“Hm?”

”Okay, don’t freak out...but we have Natsu.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

”Natsu, she’s here. In the room behind me. But listen, if Kuroo—”

”Let me see.”

”But, Shoyo—can you trust me—“

”Kenma, _move.”_ Hinata demanded, but the pudding haired male didn’t move.   
  


“Let me get her out of here. I’ll get her away, and once you take care of Kuroo, I’ll give her back, but if you get distracted, you both might die!”

”Kenma, move out of my fucking way!”

”I want you to be safe!”

”KENMA, MOVE!”

”I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU!”

A white noise was ringing in Hinata’s ears. Everything seemed to be blurring in front of him, and he didn’t even feel it when he raised his arm.

Hinata shot Kenma.   
  


The taller male just stared ahead, unsure of what to do.   
  


Should he move?   
  


Kenma collapsed, and Hinata ran right past him into the room that held Natsu.

”Natsu?” Hinata whispered, and a head popped up.

”W-who are you?!” Natsu whisper-shouted back.

Hinata’s arm went slack and he dropped his gun. “It’s you.”

Natsu just shifted away from him. “K-Kenma?”

”It’s me, Natsu. It’s Shoyo.”

The orange haired girl just stared back at him.   
  


“S-Shoyo...?” She croaked, tears already forming at her eyes. The older male just nodded, tears fogging his vision as well.

_When was the last time he cried?_

”Shoyo!” Natsu yelled, running into the arms of her lost brother. Hinata cried, tears of pure happiness flowing down his face, a huge smile plastered on him.   
  


_When was the last time he smiled?_

”We have to get out of here.” Hinata said, and Natsu nodded.

”But what about Kenma?” Natsu asked, and Hinata’s smile faltered.

”What about him?” Hinata snapped back, then looked at Natsu’s shocked face. “Oh. Sorry.”

”It’s just that...he helped me escape. He fed me and kept me happy as he tried to bring me back. ”

Hinata bit his lip in regret. “I’ll come back for him later. But there’s a lot of bad things happening so we have to leave _now.”_

Natsu nodded, and together, the orange haired duo left the tiny room.

Inside, Akane trembled at Hinata’s insane bloodlust.   
  


“How can a man have so much hatred?” She muttered, looking over as soon as the pair left.   
  


Akane left the room and gasped, running over to Kenma’s side as he laid on the ground.   
  


“What happened?!” Akane asked, but Kenma didn’t respond. “Oh no...”

Akane hoisted him over her shoulders, and carefully led them out of the cursed building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, these action chapters are coming out completely trash. There’s only two more chapters left: the next one will be the final chapter (don’t expect it to be too long, but a lot will definitely happen), and the last chapter will be an epilogue. Who do you think killed Ushijima?


	18. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all over.

Akaashi ran.

He didn’t even know where he was going. After Kuroo shot at Iwaizumi, Akaashi ran off without Bokuto.

And Kuroo. 

_Backstabbing son of a bitch_ didn’t even begin to describe that stunt he pulled off. Why would he compromise everything to try and kill the only person who had leads on Ushiwaka’s murder?

Akaashi stopped to regain his breath when someone slammed into him. Akaashi saw the gray hair and immediately embraced him.

”Bokuto-San—“

”Akaashi?!”

Akaashi looked down to see Suga, who had also lost his Head.

”Where’s Bokuto?” Suga asked, and Akaashi grabbed on to the older male’s shoulders.   
  


“Sugawara. You said you would protect Bokuto, right? You _promised!_ So please, don’t end that promise now! I’m begging you, please keep him safe!” Akaashi cried, hugging Sugawara weakly. “I don’t care if I die now. Please...please keep him safe...”

”Akaashi, I—“

A bang rang throughout the room

Blood splattered on to his face, and a bullet hole was engraved on to Akaashi’s forehead.   
  


“A-Akaashi?” Suga sputtered, and the raven slumped over, dragging Suga down as he screamed.   
  


“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Kuroo deadpanned, cocking his gun back again. “Finally, I’ve gotten rid of that nuisance.”

Sugawara looked at Kuroo with shaking eyes, hugging Akaashi’s body tightly. The younger male’s blood started to spill on to Suga’s shoulder.

”You have such a lovely scream, Sugawara. Care to repeat it?” Kuroo smirked, raising his gun to Suga’s forehead. “Now you and this traitor can have matching bullet holes.”

Suga closed his eyes as he heard someone barge in.

”Kuroo!” Bokuto cried, running up to him. “And...Akaashi?”

Suga squinted at Bokuto, who went right past Kuroo and looked over at Akaashi’s lifeless corpse.   
  


“You know he was making arrangements with Sugawara here, right?” Kuroo said, twirling his gun around. “He’s a traitor, so I got rid of him for you.”

Bokuto stood up slowly, turning to Kuroo. “You shot him?”

”Yeah, I did. You’re welcome, by the way.”

”Kuroo...”

Bokuto staggered over to him, eyes on the floor.

”Yes, Bokuto. It hurt to do it, but I have no mercy for traitors. You understand, right?”

”Kuroo.”

Suga’s eyes widened as Bokuto lunged at Kuroo, almost in slow motion, and plunged a knife into his stomach. Another scream got caught in Suga’s throat as he watched the scene before him unfold.

Kuroo looked into Bokuto’s eyes.

”Why...?” He muttered, blood dripping from his lip.

The golden-eyed male looked into Kuroo’s eyes with pure vengeance. “You killed—“

Bokuto pulled the knife out—

“—the only—“

he plunged it back in, and Kuroo screamed in agony—

“—shining light—“

_Stab._

”—reason to live—“

_Stab._

”—the last member of Fukurodani—“

_Stab._

”— _my best friend!_ ”

Bokuto brought the knife down one last time, panting, his entire front stained with blood. Kuroo was already dead by the third stab, his suit red.   
  


Suga just stared. _Would I be next?_

”Sugawara.”

Bokuto picked Akaashi up off of him.   
  


“I’m sorry you had to see that. You should escape before you die, because it looks like everyone is going to be here soon from your screams.”

Sugawara gulped, watching Bokuto carry Akaashi out of the building.

”Just the man I wanted to see.”   
  


Suga whipped his head around to see Oikawa and Daichi run up to him.

”Daichi!” Suga exclaimed, running up to him, but Daichi shoved him off. “What?”

Daichi bit his lip, looking away.

”W-what?” Suga repeated, a smile on his face but looking at his friend in concern.   
  


“Why?” Daichi finally asked, and Suga just stared at him.

”...why...?”

”Sweet.” Oikawa said, staring down Suga. “And sugar.”

Suga’s eyes widened in surprise. “You aren’t seriously suggesting—“

”Did you kill him?”

Suga stared at Oikawa and Daichi. “You can’t be serious right now.”

”Suga, please tell us the truth.”

”That’s such a stretch. You think Ushijima couldn’t remember my name, but remembered what wine I brought? You’re crazy! Absolutely out of your mind!” Suga yelled, and Daichi looked at his friend in shock.

”Your name is close to the word ‘sugar’. He must’ve said sweet to signal your name.” Oikawa explained, pulling out his gun. “If it’s not true, tell us.”

”It’s not true.”

”Then what did he mean?”

”How am I supposed to know?!” Suga cried. “I didn’t kill him! Daichi! Please!”

”Did you do it for peace?” Daichi asked, looking at the ground. “You would never do it for power.”

Suga just stared at his best friend with empty eyes. “You don’t...you don’t believe me...?”

”Suga, I—“

”If you introduce yourself as Suga, I would confuse you for sugar. If Kuroo or Bokuto did it for power, they would’ve confessed. If Oikawa or I didn’t do it for peace, and only Heads and Vices were allowed to bring wine, then...”

Sugawara clenched his fists, then pulled out his own gun. “If Ushijima died...I thought we would be free. _”_

 _”_ Suga...?” Daichi whispered. “Did you...really do it?”

”Freedom. We could never be six feet under from every action we made. A normal life. A life that’s peaceful, where we can all be ourselves. Hinata would’ve found Natsu sooner, and he’s be happy. Iwaizumi never would’ve died. _Tanaka and Asahi and Kiyoko_ would’ve still been alive.”

”Suga—“

”I’m not the villain here!” Suga cried, raising his gun at Daichi’s head. “I was trying to save us all! But I underestimated everyone’s _selfishness_ and their _horrific desire_ to continue playing this sick game! Why did we continue killing each other after the King’s death? _Why didn’t you stop everything?!”_

Suga pulled the trigger, and Daichi ducked as the bullet hit the wall behind him.   
  


“Do it!” Oikawa commanded, and bullets rained down on Suga as he tried to fire again.

The bullets hit both his legs and his arms, causing him to collapse. His gun clattered to the floor as he fell, lifting his head up to stare into Daichi’s eyes. 

”I...I wanted to save us...” Suga whispered, tears in his eyes as he crawled over to Daichi. A trail of blood was left behind him as he dragged himself the few feet that seperated him from his best friend.

”Dai...you understand...right...?”

Daichi looked away as he fired the last bullet, right through Suga’s heart.

”I’m sorry.”

But he wouldn’t be there to hear it.

”So that’s a wrap?” Tendou asked, carrying his own gun. “At least I know who killed Wakatoshi. I can live my life peacefully.”

”That’s all, Tendou. You are relieved of your duty to me.”

Tendou smiled, walking away.

Oikawa was about to follow him, but Daichi grabbed his hand.   
  


“Sawamura?” Oikawa questioned, but he already knew what to expect.

Daichi picked up Suga’s gun.

He put it in Oikawa’s hand.

He moved his hand so that the gun was against his temple.   
  


“Do it.” Daichi whispered. “Please.”

Oikawa didn’t hesitate, and he pulled the trigger.

The man died instantly, falling next to Suga.

It was as if they had fell asleep together.   
  


Oikawa left the building just as the sun stared to rise.

”It’s all over.” Oikawa muttered, looking off into the sunrise.

Then, he cried.   
  


———————————————————————

Kageyama, Yachi, Tsukishima, and Nishinoya sat at the breakfast table, silent.

They didn’t know what to do. They woke up to see their Head and Vice gone, not to mention Hinata.

That was, until he walked through the front door with a child.

”Hinata...!” Yachi cried, pulling him into a hug.

”Dumbass, what were you doing?” Kageyama yelled, hugging him too. Tsukishima sipped his coffee as Nishinoya jumped on Hinata as well.

”Who’s the baby?” Tsukishima asked.   
  


“Baby?” Yachi repeated, then stared at the child. “No way...”

”Natsu.” Kageyama breathed, and Hinata collapsed on to him with a smile.

Natsu laughed, tackling Hinata on top of Kageyama, and soon, everyone (including a reluctant Tsukishima) was in a pig pile in the middle of the room.

 _Hinata is smiling._ Kageyama thought.

 _Hinata is happy._ Yachi thought. 

_Hinata is finally home._

_———————————————————————_

  
Yaku already knew that his Head wasn’t going to be home.

”It’s been eight hours.” Lev said hesitantly.   
  


“He’s not coming home.” Yaku sighed, staring at him across the table.   
  


The two were silent.   
  


“What do we do, then?” Lev asked, tapping on the table.   
  


“I guess it’s over.” Yaku responded, stretching. “We’re free.”

”Free?”

”To do whatever we want.”

”Kuroo...”

”He’s gone, Lev.” Yaku said.   
  


“He’s gone.”

———————————————————————

Oikawa walked into his mansion, then collapsed into Matsukawa’s arms.   
  


“Whoa, buddy. Relax. Where’s Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa simply shook his head.   
  


Matsukawa’s eyes widened, then called the rest of Seijoh up.

”You are all free to go.” Oikawa said. “Don’t ever come back here.”

Everyone stared at him.

”No more mafia. It’s why Ushijima died. For all of us to be free. And now...”

”...you’re free.”

———————————————————————

_In the name of the last Head that is still working in the syndicate, Oikawa Tōru, I hereby declare that anyone who has been in any affiliation with a mafia group be released from said group, and free to do whatever they please in life.  
_

_-Oikawa Tōru, Head of Aoba Johsai_

Hinata,

Kageyama,

Yachi,

Tsukishima,

Nishinoya,

Oikawa, 

Matsukawa, 

Kunimi,

Kindaichi,

Kyoutani,

Yahaba,

Bokuto,

Yaku,

Lev,

_Everyone is free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thanks so much for sticking around, and unfortunately if you are unsatisfied with the result I’m sorry to say it was decided before chapter one was even posted. The sweet/suga thing was kind of stupid, I know, but I had to plant some hint. also, do you know how hard it is to catch someone for murder by poison? thanks again for sticking around.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year since everyone left the syndicate.

~One Year Later~

“And it’s #10 again—finishing the game by scoring from the outside with a wicked cross-court shot!”

”Yes, but that set from that #9 was flawless—straight to the spiker.”

”Well, what can you expect from Japan’s freak duo? Rising up from no where and climbing the ranks to becoming some of the youngest national players in history: Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio!”

The audience screamed.

”Hear that?” Hinata panted, giving Kageyama a high five. “They’re cheering for my spike.”

”What are you talking about, dumbass?” Kageyama snorted, wiping the sweat off his brow. “They’re obviously amazed by my set.”

The duo smiled, clapping each other on the back as they left the stadium.   
  


“It’s been an entire year.” Kageyama breathes, his breath turning white in the winter air.   
  


“Don’t remind me.” Hinata smirked, hopping into a car. “You wanna drive?”

Kageyama grinned, sliding into the driver seat. “Where to?”

”To celebrate _my_ amazing spike, let’s go out for egg over rice!”

”Hm. How about for _my_ perfect set, we get some curry?”

”Eh?!”

”You let me drive, idiot. Let’s get curry!”

”Kageyama!”

The duo laughed all the way down the block, when suddenly, Hinata yelped.

”Hm?”

”I forgot Natsu’s still at school!”   
  


“Dumbass!”

”Hey, drive us there!” Hinata ordered.

”Where is she?”

”Somewhere called...Yukigaoka. Hey, I heard they’re having a volleyball tournament today!”

”Oh? Against who?” Kageyama asked.

”Some team named Kitagawa First. You wanna watch?”

”Why not? I heard they had a stellar ‘Queen of the Court’ there...”

They drove down to the gymnasium.   
  


“Hey, Kageyama?”

”Hm?”

”Thanks for getting me into volleyball.”

”Hmph.” Kageyama smirked. “I guess we’re even now.”

———————————————————————

“Leeeev! Quit clowning around and make me another batch of double fudge!”

”Jeez, Yaku-San! Relax! I can’t speed up the oven!”

Yaku sighed, collapsing on to a chair.   
  


Ever since Yaku and Lev left the mafia, they’ve used whatever money they had left to purchase a small bakery in Tokyo.   
  


“It’s been a year since we left.” Lev reminisced, sitting down across from Yaku with a tray of brownies. “Want some?”

”Please.”   
  
Yaku stuffed his face, looking out the window. “There’s a school up there named Nekoma, did you know?”

”I didn’t. Isn’t that kind of...”

”Nostalgic? I guess.”

They both chuckled as a sea of students started coming down.

”Looks like that’s going to be today’s after school rush.“ Yaku sighed, getting behind the counter. “Can you handle the back, Titan?”

Lev gave him a thumbs up. “Don’t be scared if those schoolers are taller than you!”

Yaku laughed as a group of six students entered the bakery.   
  


“Welcome to Alisa’s, what can I get for you?”

———————————————————————  
  


Tsukishima slowly walked up the hill, carrying a bouquet of white carnations.

_Tadashi Yamaguchi._

He bowed, then placed the white flowers in front of the grave.   
  


“It’s been a whole year.” Tsukishima muttered, playing with the string of his hoodie. “I knew death would probably come for us, but it still hurts.”

Tsukishima paused to take a breath.  
  


“You were my best friend. You know? There’s no way I’d handle everything that happened without you. You really were amazing, Tadashi.”

”Everyone that was once a part of the mafia is off living new lives. That could’ve been me and you...if only...”

Tsukishima wiped away the tears that had started to form, then started sniffling.   
  


“Why...why did this happen to you...? I’m sorry...I should’ve stayed with you...”

”Excuse me, sir, but someone reserved this area for— _no_.”

Tsukishima glared up as his hood was thrown off, and gasped.

”Matsukawa. And Oikawa.”

”Glasses-Kun.” Oikawa said, then squatted down to reach his eye level. “Mourning?”

“Did you lose someone too?”

Oikawa tilted his head to the right, where a headstone neared the name _Hajime Iwaizumi._ Matsukawa motioned further, and next to that grave, and Tsukishima gulped, read _Takehiro Hanamaki._

”Oh. I’m sorry.”

”Don’t be.” Matsukawa muttered.

”You don’t have to leave.” Oikawa responded simply, bowing to Iwaizumi’s grave. “We both lost our friends. Let us mourn together.”

Tsukishima nodded, and the next half hour was filled with silent words and tears.

———————————————————————

Yachi panted, throwing herself into the classroom just as the bell rang.   
  


“You’re almost late.” The teacher said sharply, writing something down. “Doctors must always be punctual.”

”S-Sorry. I got lost.” Yachi muttered, bowing in apology. 

“Hmph.” The teacher murmured. “Well class, this is our newest student, Hitoka Yachi. If you don’t know, Yachi, this is a class for prodigy medical students. People who passed the exam at an early age. Please do treat her well.”

Yachi pulled out a seat near the back, sitting next to a girl with two large pigtails.

”Hitoka, right?” The girl whispered, and Yachi nodded.   
  


“What’s your name?” Yachi asked quietly.   
  


The girl grinned. “Akane Yamamoto. Nice to meet you.”

———————————————————————

Yahaba sighed, putting a book away on a shelf.   
  


“What are you even doing?” Kyoutani asked, sitting next to him. “Library closed hours ago.”

”I have an exam to study for.” Yahaba admitted, chuckling. “I’m not a tutor like you. I don’t get weekends off.”

”Tutor.” Kyoutani snorted. “More like babysitter. Those kids are as useless as rocks.”

”They’re your students!” Yahaba whisper shouted, but laughed. “Seriously, you would make a better living going to college.”

”We can live off of Seijoh’s funds.” Kyoutani replied, helping Yahaba up. “And you’ll be arrested if you stay here any longer. Let’s get out of here.”

Yahaba smiled, following Kyoutani out. “Need a haircut?” He asked, pointing towards a small barber shop.

Kyoutani grinned. “Totally.”

They both entered the salon with grins.

”How can I—oh. It’s you guys.”   
  


“Long time no see, Kunimi!” Yahaba grinned, giving him a pat on the back. Kunimi just cringed.

”How can it be that the person with the dumbest hair in the world can run a hair styling place?” Kyoutani smirked.

”Hey, don’t make fun of my hair!” Kindaichi exclaimed, poking his head out from the storage room.   
  


Kunimi sighed, placing a towel over Yahaba. “The usual?”

”Yup.”

”And you?”

”The same.”

”I’m gonna shave your head bald.” Kindaichi teased, and Yahaba and Kunimi chatted as scissors and razors flew across their tiny salon in Miyagi.   
  


———————————————————————

“Another drink, sir?”   
  


“No thanks.”

The waiter walked away, leaving Nishinoya on the beach alone.

To be honest, Nishinoya had no idea where the hell he was. He had snuck on to a ship, then left whenever he felt like he should. But he didn’t mind.   
  


Adventure was always exciting.   
  


He sighed, taking out his phone and looking at his home screen. It was a picture of Karasuno, all together.

Hinata was still being emo.

Asahi, Tanaka, Kiyoko, Yamaguchi, Daichi, and Suga were all still alive.   
  


Nishinoya still felt loved.   
  


Now, he was just a person.

In the world.   
  


All alone.

“Damn...” Nishinoya cursed, plopping on to the sand as clouds rolled by. “What the hell have I been doing with my life?”

There was no answer.   
  


“What would Asahi say?” He asked himself, then sat straight up.

”He would tell me to be fine and move on! So why am I moving around like a useless sack of potatoes? Let’s explore!”

And with that, Nishinoya ran.

———————————————————————

“Semi-semi, order for table six!”

”Why are you calling me Semi-semi? Stop that!”

Tendou laughed as he chopped carrots, sliding them into a pot.   
  


The kitchen was busy, as always, in Nakunatta. The name of the restaurant that _they_ all worked in.   
  


“Table five wants an egg over rice. Can someone make that for me?” Futakuchi called.

”I’m making table three’s French onion soup!” Daishou yelled back. “Tell someone else to do it!”

”Then I ain’t talking to you!”

”Quit distracting us and do your damn job!” Shirabu shouted, throwing a knife at Futakuchi. Aone caught it with one hand and slid it back on to the counter as he grabbed a plate and took it out of the kitchen.  
  


“Where the hell’s Terushima? He’s supposed to be bringing this shit out!” Atsumu complained, pointing angrily at a steaming bowl of soup.   
  


“It’ll get cold if he doesn’t hurry.” Osamu added.   
  


“How about you focus on cooking instead of yelling.” Sakusa snapped, taking the soup out of the window.   
  


“Damn you!” Atsumu retorted, throwing a plate at Sakusa’s head. Hoshiumi bounced up and caught it, then stuck his tongue out. 

”C’mon guys, quit fighting! The lunch rush is almost over!” Moniwa cried, trying to dispel the tension as he stirred a white substance over a flame.   
  
  


“Ignore them. It won’t be on us if Kita decides to fire them.” Komori chuckled, sprinkling salt on his dish. “Table seven!”

”Got it!” Hoshiumi called back.

Tendou snorted as he grabbed another vegetable and started chopping them up.   
  


_What a year.  
_

“Tendou, we need more onions!” Hirugami ordered.

”Gotcha!”

———————————————————————

_Kenma,_

_Sorry I haven’t been in touch. It took me a while to figure out what hospital you got admitted to, and when I did it took me a while to muster up the courage and get it up to your room.  
_

_I heard you got shot through the lung. Sorry about that. I’m surprised you even lived, you must have lungs of steel.  
  
_

_Kuroo’s grave is in one of the Miyagi graveyards. If you want to visit, I’ll buy flowers for you.  
  
_

_Again, I’m sorry for shooting you. But why are you still in the hospital? You should’ve recovered ages ago. You’re weird.  
_

_Natsu sends her regards.  
  
_

_-Shoyo_

Kenma reread the letter as he stared out the window of his hospital room.   
  


What a year. He can’t believe it’s over.   
  


Kenma _is_ lucky to live, and it’s all thanks to Akane. He should’ve died, but luckily it all worked out.   
  


Attached was a drawing from Natsu. I guess it was supposed to be him and Hinata, but his hair wasn’t _that_ long, right?

Kenma chuckled, breathing in the fresh air. He loved being free.   
  


No more chains, and no more strategizing to kill others.   
  


He could just play games all day.   
  


He looked at the small vase of chrysanthemums that Hinata dropped off while he was asleep.

Flowers of death.   
  


Kenma sighed.   
  


He probably should visit Kuroo’s grave, and get himself a house or something.   
  


“What a devil.” Kenma sighed, drinking some water. “Can’t believe he’s gone already.”

He laughed lightly, opening his eyes slightly. “I better see him in my next life. He should repay me for all my years of service.”

Then he glanced to a letter with a golden seal, with _From Bokuto_ scrawled across it.   
  


“What should I do with this?”

———————————————————————

Bokuto took a deep breath as he stared at the night sky.   
  


The stars dazzled beautifully.

The darkness was engulfing.

It was all too familiar. 

But he wouldn’t ever have to look at it again.

Where life had taken away, it never gave back, making Bokuto Koutarou nothing but a shell.

A shell with nothing inside is useless.

Bokuto took a deep breath, staring from atop his apartment building.

There’s no one in this world left for him to love. 

”Akaashi.” he whispered, closing his eyes. Cold tears rolled down his face as his body moved forward. 

One step.

Two steps.

And he flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the last chapter. This was so much fun to make, and there were a few changes I had from my original that I might add a chapter listing the changes, and you can tell me if you wanted it to change or not. But thank you so much for sticking around. You have no idea how insecure I am about my work and you just reading through it makes me so happy. Have a wonderful day, wherever you may be.


	20. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra stuff. Things I changed. Not relevant to the story at all.

-Ennoshita was supposed to be in the story, but I decided not to add him. He would’ve died, though. By Haruki.   
  


-Everyone was supposed to have something special about them, but I changed that because I couldn’t think of that many special traits.

-Tanaka was supposed to live. He would’ve adventured with Nishinoya.

-Yamaguchi was supposed to live, but I decided to kill him. He would’ve lived with Tsukishima.  
  


-Iwaizumi was supposed to live. Why did I kill so many people that were supposed to live?? He would’ve owned a coffee shop across the street from Oikawa’s bakery, and they’d be rival businesses.  
  


-Yahaba and Kyoutani were supposed to die. Plot twist?

-I was NOT sure if Kenma would live or die. I chose to make him live. Yay?

-The sniper in Chapter 3 was Goshiki.

-The man in chapter three was wanted for killing Watari, Seijoh’s libero, but I changed it.

-Nekoma got Natsu _waaaaay_ before the attack. She was captured...somehow.

-Seijoh was supposed to try and kill Natsu, but that didn’t happen since Nekoma had her.   
  


-Seijoh was supposed to attack Nekoma.

-Kunimi and Kindaichi were new recruits and not Hanamaki’s students, but I changed that because well...they just don’t accept anybody.

-Originally in the epilogue, Kenma was supposed to visiting Kuroo’s grave, and _he_ would run into Oikawa and Matsukawa. Tsukishima would’ve adopted a son and named him Tadashi, but I changed it because...well, I don’t know how others would feel.   
  
  


-For reference, Yamaguchi, Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko, Tanaka, Kuroo, Alisa, Yamamoto, Akaashi, Yukie, Haruki, Konoha, Washio, Ushijima, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto died. That’s 18 people.

And I stopped writing past this point and started over with this. Thanks again for reading!

Special thanks to everyone who stopped by and read this work! 

thanks to @milk_bread_ally for making me feel special with all her comments :)

(if you don’t want your name here I’ll remove it lol, sorry for putting it here without permission)


End file.
